


Operation DILF

by Beesyrup



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Daddy!Eliott, Eliott is a DILF, Fluff, M/M, Nanny!Lucas, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beesyrup/pseuds/Beesyrup
Summary: Lucas has decided to take a gap year after school so he can save money for college, the only problem is he can’t seem to find anywhere hiring. When Mika comes home one day and tells Lucas about the woman in his yoga class desperately trying to find a part-time nanny for her 4-year-old son, Lucas thinks he may have found the perfect job. He loves kids and these people must be rich as hell if they can afford a nanny, why not apply? What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i posted this a few days ago but AO3 fucked up my formatting so i'm re-posting. This is a one-shot but if you would like a part 2 just leave a comment and mayhaps i'll deliver. thanks, enjoy.

It’s a Wednesday and Lucas is taking an extraordinarily long time picking out an outfit. Today is his interview with Lucille and Lucas wants to look presentable. He wants to look like he isn’t just another kid, fresh out of school, looking to earn some easy money. Except, that’s exactly what he is. Lucas lets out a frustrated groan before going with the easy jeans and a hoodie.

Mika is sitting in the living room scrolling through his phone when Lucas walks out. He eyes Lucas from head to toe.

‘you spent 20 minutes looking for an outfit only to choose the same thing you wear every day? Kitten, you’re a disaster.’ Mika shook his head. Lucas flipped him off.

‘this hoodie cost more than your entire outfit so you best believe I’m wearing it as much as I can. How does my hair look though? This is the least messy I could get it.’ Lucas turned to look in the tiny circular mirror hanging by the window.

‘you look good, Lulu. She’s gonna take one look at you and decide she wants you to care every baby she pops out. Now go, you’re gonna be late. Also, take my car, mothers get really weird around motorbikes. They think they’re some kind of death trap.’ Mika told him. Lucas nodded and grabbed the keys out of the bowl.

‘thanks again for this, Mika.’

‘anytime kitten, good luck! Put on your famous Lallemant charm.’ He winked. Lucas chuckled and he was out the door.

The café was about a 15-minute drive from Lucas which was good, this probably meant that Lucille’s house wasn’t far either. He parked the car and fixed himself up in the window before making his way inside. He looked around to see if he could spot someone who looked like a 26-year-old single mother. A woman with dark, shoulder length hair stood up from a table by the back and waved to Lucas. He smiled and walked over.

‘hi. Lucas, right? I’m Lucille.’ Lucas nodded and they shook hands.

‘it’s nice to meet you, thank you for the opportunity.’ Lucas said as they sat down.

‘thank you for applying. If I may ask, where did you hear about the position?’

‘my roommate Mika said he does yoga with you and you mentioned something about it, I got your info from him and tried my luck. I know I’m probably not what you were expecting for a nanny.’ Lucas rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. When he heard the word nanny, his mind automatically went to either a young girl or an old lady. Not an 18-year-old boy.

‘you’re right, I did get an abundance of applications from people very different to you. That’s why it was so easy for me to choose you.’ Lucille shrugged. Lucas furrowed his brows in confusion.

‘wait, what?’

Lucille smiled.

‘this isn’t an interview, Lucas. You’re perfect for the job. You have experience with babysitting, you’re well educated and you’re a young boy so I know my son will get along well with you. I want someone who he’ll feel comfortable with. I believe that’s you. This meeting is for me to give you the information you need. Days you’ll be working and obviously, money. I have this too.’ Lucille pulled a blue binder out of her bag and placed it on the table. Lucas was still in shock, nodding slowly.

‘this is everything you need to know about Liam. Really just likes, dislikes, allergies and all that. His father seems to think a binder is un necessary but I believe it’s much easier to read things when they’re presented nicely.’ Lucille shrugged. Lucas looked up from where he was reading.

‘his father is he… present?’ Lucas automatically regret the question as soon as it left his lips. He just assumed Lucille was a single parent, hence needing a nanny to help out.

‘yes of course, it’s just his job is very demanding. He’s a graphic designer so he’s home most days but he locks himself in his study to concentrate. He does his best to look after Liam while I’m at work but he has a big project coming up and that’s just not going to be possible. That’s why we need you.’ Lucille explained. Lucas nodded.

‘is it um- should I get his approval too? I mean, make sure I’m okay for his kid to be around? Especially if he’s going to be home most times I’m there.’ Lucas questioned. Lucille shook her head with a smile.

‘Eliott is really wonderful, there will be no problems there. He’ll just be grateful that there’s someone willing to help us out. How about we order some coffee and something to eat then I’ll answer any more questions you have.’

When Lucas arrived home later that day, he felt like he was on cloud 9. The meeting with Lucille went amazing and he was really keen to start working. All he had to worry about was meeting the other parent, but if he was anything like Lucille it would be fine.

Lucas’ days working were Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. The exception of the week being Wednesday which Eliott always allowed himself to have off. When Lucille told Lucas how much he would be getting, Lucas almost spit out his drink. He shouldn’t have been surprised. They both had good paying, stable job, Lucille being a lawyer and Eliott a graphic designer. Obviously they’d be earning a fuckload of money between the two of them.

 

-

 

When Monday rolled around, Lucas was beyond nervous. His friends were calming him down, sending supportive messages through the group chat but Lucas couldn’t help but worry he was going to mess up somehow. These people were trusting _him_ , a boy they barely knew, with their kid.

Mika helped him pick out a pair of plain black jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue denim jacket. This wasn’t a usual combo for Lucas but he had to admit, he looked pretty good.

He took a bus to the stop nearest to the address and walked through the neighborhood of beautiful, expensive homes until he came to Lucille and Eliott’s. It was a stunning two-story house painted in neutral colors that looked like as though it had been modernized but still exhibited hints of an old-fashioned french villa. The driveway was relatively long, surrounded by trees and greenery accompanied by a huge lawn just out the front of the home. All in all, everything about this place seemed perfect.

Lucas walked up to the huge oak front door and took a breath before knocking. Moments later he heard foot steps and the door opened to reveal the most beautiful man Lucas had ever set eyes on. He had light brown messy hair, stunning blue/grey eyes and cheekbones that could cut glass. Lucas really hoped this was the pool boy or butler or something other than Liam’s father. The guy was standing there, eyes raking over Lucas and he suddenly felt very exposed.

‘um hi- I’m Lucas? The nanny…?’ he stated, awkwardly. The man’s eyes suddenly snapped up to Lucas’ and he shook his head a little, a smile forming on his perfect face.

‘of course. Sorry, please, come in.’ he stepped aside and Lucas walked into the immaculate home.

‘I’m Eliott, by the way, Liam’s dad.’

Lucas screamed internally. This fucking model was the guy he was working for? How was he supposed to concentrate on looking after a kid when the literal Adonis was in the same house as him?!

‘Lucas- I already said that. uh- you have a really nice home’ yeah good one Lucas, you fucking idiot. He mentally kicked himself.

‘thank you, it was my parents we just renovated a little. Liam is just having his breakfast, follow me.’ Eliott turned and walked towards what Lucas assumed was the kitchen. He tried to stop himself from letting his eyes trail down Eliott’s back but he was only human and those jeans were doing wonders for him. If Lucas saw Eliott in the street, he would’ve never thought he would be a dad. He was dressed in light blue high waisted boyfriend jeans, rolled up at the ankles and a plain white t-shirt that hugged his biceps perfectly.

They rounded the corner into the kitchen where an adorable brown-haired child was spooning fruit loops into his mouth.

‘hey buddy! Remember when mama told you about the boy that would be coming to play with you during the day when I’m busy? Well, this is Lucas.’ Eliott gestured to Lucas and the little boys’ eyes widened.

‘you’re my new friend??’ he asked excitedly. Lucas’ heart swelled as he smiled.

‘yeah little man, 4 days a week I’m all yours.’

Eliott smiled fondly at Lucas who was approaching the table, sitting in the vacant seat next to Liam.

‘do you like The Avengers?’ Liam questioned. Oh, so now it was time for Lucas to be grilled by Liam.

‘of course, I do! I love all marvel.’ Lucas replied, as if it were a silly question. Liam nodded in approval.

‘good, who’s your favorite avenger?’

‘easy, captain America.’

Liam screwed up his face.

‘captain America?! He’s the enemy! No!’ Liam told him, frowning.

‘what? No he’s not. He’s a hero! What’s wrong with captain America?’ Lucas put a hand over his heart as if Liam’s words had wounded him.

‘he was mean to Iron Man. And iron man is my favorite.’

Lucas nodded.

‘ah I see, but you know Iron Man was kind of mean to Captain America too. He tried to hurt his best friend.’

Liam thought for a moment and nodded.

‘you’re right, they’re both mean. Should Thor be our favorite instead?’

Lucas chuckled.

‘sounds like a plan, although, I think I might actually prefer Loki over all of them.’

Liam’s eyes widened.

‘me too!! I love Loki!! Dad did you hear that? Lucas likes Loki too!’

Lucas looked up to see Eliott leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms folded across his chest, smiling.

‘Lucas has very good taste, huh bud?’ eliott winked at Lucas who felt his cheeks heat up at the action. Liam nodded and turned back to Lucas.

‘mama thinks it’s bad for us to like the villains.’ He pouted. Lucas shrugged.

‘I don’t think Loki was a villain, I think he was misunderstood actually. His dad wasn’t very nice to him and really all he wanted was to be treated the same as Thor. So, in that case, I think it’s perfectly fine for you to like him.’ Lucas explained. Liam smiled widely.

‘wow Lucas, you’re the coolest!’ he exclaimed. Lucas chuckled and looked up at Eliott who was still watching the two boys.

‘I think you’ve got yourself a new best friend, Lucas.’ Eliott smirked.

‘I think so too. But if I’m honest, Liam, you’re way cooler than me. I think I might have to hang around you a little longer so you can teach me your ways, how’s that sound?’ Lucas asked the boy who nodded eagerly in response.

‘that sounds awesome! Dad can I get out the toys, pleaseee?’ Liam turned to Eliott and put on his best puppy dog eyes.

‘of course champ, as long as you promise to clean them up this time. You know how mama got last time you didn’t.’

Liam nodded.

‘I will, thanks dad!’ he hurried out of the kitchen and Lucas laughed.

‘he’s adorable.’

‘he is, isn’t he? Makes it impossible to say no to him. It’s why I’m not allowed to take him shopping anymore.’ Eliott replied, chuckling.

‘with eyes like that, I’m not surprised.’

Eliott smiled softly.

‘you’re amazing with him, you have younger siblings?’

Lucas shook his head.

‘no, I’m an only child. I used to do a lot of babysitting though when I was in high school, for rent and food and stuff.’ Lucas shrugged. Eliott furrowed his brows.

‘didn’t you live with your parents?’

‘uh no I moved out when I was 16. It got really complicated with my parents divorcing and my mum had some… issues, so I moved in with my friends Mika and Manon and another girl. Mika was actually the one who told me about this job, he does yoga with Lucille.’ Lucas explained. He may have been oversharing but one look into Eliott’s questioning eyes had Lucas wanting to tell him his entire life story.

‘I’m so sorry about that, no kid should have to fend for themselves like that.’ Eliott shook his head with sympathy-filled eyes. Lucas smiled.

‘thankyou, but it was fine. I got by and my dad sent me money every now and then so I wasn’t completely alone. It really helped me become independent. I guess it’s why I’m good with kids because I want to give them the fun and attention I wasn’t ever really allowed to have.’

Eliott nodded.

‘you’re surprising, Lucas. I like that.’ he smiled. Lucas blushed and looked down. Before he could respond, they were interrupted.

‘LUCAAASSSSS’ Liam yelled from somewhere in the house. Eliott laughed.

‘come, I’ll show you where he is then I should get some actual work done.’

Eliott lead him down the hall and into a room filled with toys and games. It had a massive window almost taking up the whole wall, that looked out onto the pool and backyard. Eliott said his goodbyes and left the boys to their playing.

 

-

 

The week went on like that. Lucas saw Eliott occasionally throughout the day but most of the time he just stayed in his office. On Thursday Eliott was out of the house all day and Lucas felt surprisingly devastated about that. There were no awkward run ins where Lucas made a fool of himself and Eliott just laughed and smiled and Lucas kind of missed it. He would see Lucille every day when she came home from work. They would talk about the day and then Lucas would go back to his apartment where he could think about all of the things he wanted to do to Eliott in the privacy of his own room. There was so much about Eliott that turned Lucas on. There was his hair, that unruly messy hair that Lucas would give anything to grip and pull with his own hands. Then his body. Eliott had one of those supermodel bodies; tall, lean and toned. There was one particular morning, Tuesday, when Eliott had just come back from a run. He was wearing black shorts and a black muscle tee that was clingy unfairly to his abs from the sweat dripping down his body. Lucas was in the kitchen making cookies with Liam when Eliott walked in to get himself a glass of water. Lucas’ brain literally stopped working to the point where he couldn’t even form coherent words. He was just staring and for some reason, his common sense wasn’t kicking in to tell him to stop being a creep. Eliott must’ve notice because a smirk played on his lips and he acted as if nothing was wrong, asking Liam what they were doing. Acting as if he wasn’t standing there like the hottest thing to ever walk on this earth.

Lucas was sure Eliott knew he was gay. They were all in the kitchen Friday morning and Liam asked Lucas if he had a girlfriend, to which Lucas shook his head.

‘girls aren’t really my thing.’

Liam nodded and Lucas assumed that was the end of the conversation until Liam’s little voice piped up again.

‘do you have a boyfriend then?’

Lucas was taken aback by the question, looking up to see Eliott smiling proudly at his son. It was times like these when Lucas was sure Eliott was an angel, or at the very least, the best person he’d ever met. He was always so kind and warm and friendly and such an amazing father to Liam. The fact that Eliott must’ve had the talk with Liam at such a young age about loving who you want and being accepting, literally made Lucas’ heart warm. He doesn’t know many parents who would do that, Lucas’ certainly didn’t.

Lucas just smiled at Liam in response and shook his head.

‘no, but I’m not really looking at the moment. I’m only young.’ He winked at the end. He heard Eliott chuckle from where he was standing.

‘my dad and mama fell in love when they were young.’ Liam pointed out. Lucas nodded.

‘yeah, they did. And they were very lucky to have found each other.’ Lucas looked up at Eliott whose smile had faded. He looked almost upset. Had Lucas overstepped? He didn’t have the opportunity to say anything because Eliott mumbled a quick goodbye to the two of them, kissing Liam on the head and going to his office. Lucas didn’t see him at all for the rest of the day.

-

It was now Sunday and Lucas was chilling with the gang at Yann’s place, playing FIFA and discussing their weeks.

‘what about you Lulu? How’s working for the rich people?’ Arthur smirked. Lucas huffed a laugh.

‘it’s pretty good, Liam’s such a great kid. So easy. I’m literally getting paid to be a kid again.’

‘ugh that’s so cool, what are the parents like? Are they super uptight?’ Basile questioned. Lucas shook his head.

‘no, not at all. They’re really young actually. Lucille is a lawyer so she’s never there during the day but Eliott does graphic design so he mostly works in his office at home. He’s really great and like the best dad to Liam. He’s also really talented, his art is amazing you should see it.’ Lucas stopped himself, realizing he was going on about Eliott. The other boys looked at him with raised brows.

‘are you crushing on the DILF, Lucas?’ Yann teased. Lucas rolled his eyes.

‘I’m not even going to deny it, even you guys would find Eliott insanely hot. It’s so not fucking fair. I have to see him almost every day. Not to mention; he’s straight, not available and has a son, but man it’s nice to fantasise.’ Lucas shook his head, taking a sip of his beer. The boys laughed.

‘you’re fucked, dude. Do you have a photo?’ Arthur asked. Lucas nodded and took out his phone.

‘he has an Instagram, mostly just for his art but he has a few photos of himself and his son in there too. It’s crazy, he has over 50k followers. People love his work.’ Lucas got up his most recent search and found a photo of Eliott to show the boys.

‘oh wow, I don’t think it’s just his art they love. Look at those eyes!’ Basile snatched the phone and zoomed in on the selfie.

‘is he even real?’ Arthur muttered. Lucas sighed.

‘kind of really wish he wasn’t. it’s making life so much harder. Both mentally and physically.’

They scrunched up their faces and Basile handed back the phone.

‘you’re obviously really attracted to him, what are you gonna do?’ Yann asked. Lucas shrugged.

‘nothing, keep working. I need the money and it’s really good money too. I just have to keep my cool and try not to make him too uncomfortable with my ogling.’

‘with a face like that, I’m sure he gets it all the time so don’t stress about that. just be professional. Maybe go out and get laid. Release some of those sexual frustrations.’ Yann winked. Lucas groaned.

‘shut up, I don’t need to get laid. I’m perfectly fine. My sexual frustrations can only be relieved by one person and I’m desperately trying not to think about it.’

They all laughed and Lucas felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out to reveal a text from Lucille.

_To: Lucas_

_Hi Lucas, it’s Lucille. I’m going to be away in Nice for a trial this week so it’s just going to be you and Eliott. I would really appreciate it if you stayed a little later just to help him out, he’ll say he doesn’t need it but I know he does. You’ll get paid extra time too. Thankyou._

Lucas though about extra time with Eliott. A blessing and a curse at the same time. It was a risky thing but Lucas knew he had to do it. Lucille was depending on him and he really couldn’t lose this job.

_To: Lucille_

_Hi Lucille, that’s no worries. Enjoy your trip :)_

Lucas pocketed his phone and sighed. The boys looked at him expectantly.

‘what’s up?’ Arthur asked.

‘Lucille is going to be in Nice all week so it’ll just be Eliott around. She also asked me to stay later too. Ugh, the universe hates me.’ Lucas sunk down further into the couch. Yann pat his shoulder.

‘stay strong, brother. I believe in you.’

Lucas downed the rest of his beer and grabbed the controller from Basile, joining in the next game.

 

-

 

On Monday when Lucas arrived at the house, he and Eliott had their usual greetings before he disappeared to his office. It was a nice day so Lucas decided to take Liam to the park. They walked around, played on the playground, found cute dogs to pet and made friends with some of the other kids playing. Even though Lucas was gay, he still enjoyed the attention he was getting from females as he pushed the stroller around. He wondered how much worse it must be for Eliott when he took Liam out. He would get stares just by himself looking the way he does, but with Liam, he would probably have everyone in France wanting to sleep with him.

When they got back to the house it was already 5:00. Now would usually be the time that Lucille would get home and Lucas would leave but considering she wasn’t here and she wanted him to stay longer, he decided to look around the kitchen for something to make for dinner. Something Lucille usually did because according to Liam, Eliott was a terrible cook. Lucas decided pasta was a safe bet and started taking out all the ingredients while Liam sat at the table with his colouring book. Lucas was dicing up tomatoes when Eliott came in. He looked tired, like he’d been working non stop all day. He was wearing light blue skinny jeans and a grey hoodie, looking extra cuddly with his dishevelled hair. Lucas had never wanted to kiss anyone more than he did right now.

‘hey, what are you still doing here? Don’t you usually finish at 5?’ Eliott asked.

‘uh yeah but with Lucille being away this week she asked me to stay a little longer’ Lucas replied. Eliott rolled his eyes.

‘of course she doesn’t think I can handle night time with Liam.’

‘I think it’s just that she knows you work really hard all day and you don’t want to have to cook and clean and all that. I really don’t mind, I would be doing this exact thing at my own apartment anyway. The others never cook and when they do it always ends up burnt and we have to order pizza.’ Lucas smiled. Eliott chuckled, sitting down beside Liam who leaned on his chest.

‘sounds like me. What are we having?’

Lucas continued chopping up the vegetables.

‘just a simple napolitana pasta. It’s one of the few dishes I have down packed. Also, macaroni and cheese, cheese toasties and my personal favourite, 2-minute noodles.’

Eliott laughed heartily.

‘very good, you’re a real Masterchef huh?’

Lucas shrugged.

‘I like to think so, yeah.’

Eliott smiled.

‘thankyou for this Lucas. If you weren’t here, we would probably just be getting McDonalds happy meals. You’re a life saver’ Eliott told him, genuinely. Lucas returned the smile.

‘it’s nothing, I’ll have to print off a few more recipes for the week. Really wow you guys with my insane cooking skills.’ Lucas winked. Eliott ran his tongue along his bottom lip in the most distracting way possible, Lucas almost chopped off a ligament watching it.

‘I can’t wait.’

Lucas had the pasta ready at 6:00 and served up 3 bowls, an extra filled with parmesan. Eliott ate the first bite and full on moaned.

‘oh my god, Lucas! This is amazing!’                         

Liam was eating his messily.

‘mmm so good.’ Liam agreed. Lucas grinned.

‘why thank you. be sure to rate me 5 Michelin stars, yeah?’

Eliott chuckled and nodded.

‘of course.’

After dinner Lucas cleaned up and did the dishes while Eliott put Liam to bed. Once the kitchen and dining table were spotless, Lucas took out his phone and checked the group chat, all of them asking how it was going with ‘operation DILF’. Lucas rolled his eyes and sent a simple reply telling them all to ‘fuck off’. Lucas looked up just as Eliott was walking back in.

‘you must’ve really worn him out at the park today, he’s dead to the world.’

Lucas smiled and nodded.

‘yeah he had a great time. It was my favourite place to go when I was a kid.’

‘sounds like a lot of fun. Let know when you go next, I might be able to squeeze in a few hours of play time.’ Eliott winked. Lucas tried not to think of the double meaning behind that but failed miserably, a blush forming on his cheeks as he nodded.

‘yeah definitely, he’d love that. I should go, now everything’s cleaned up and he’s in bed. Let you have some down time.’

Eliott shrugged.

‘you don’t have to. I was just going to open a bottle of wine and watch some TV. Might be nice to have some company, get to know each other a bit more. I don’t really know a lot about you.’ Eliott suggested.

Lucas knew he should say no. He knew he should just refuse the offer and go home. He’d already overstayed his welcome and if he was there any longer his hopeless crush on Eliott was only going to get worse. Instead, Lucas did the stupid, selfish thing and nodded.

‘yeah okay, sounds good.’

Eliott grinned and told Lucas to go into the lounge room and look for something to watch on Netflix while Eliott poured the wine. Lucas flicked through, finally deciding to put on The Office. It was a classic and everyone loved it. Eliott came in with two glasses of red wine and a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries.

‘holy shit, where did these come from?’ Lucas’ eyes widened, hand darting straight for the bowl as Eliott placed it down.

‘I have no idea, I think they’re Lucille’s but she’s not here so they’re ours right now.’ Eliott shrugged, sitting down next to Lucas. Lucas popped the strawberry in his mouth and moaned embarrassingly loud. It was just too fucking good not to. Eliott was watching him with dark eyes but Lucas just blamed that on the lighting and the fact that he was tired. There was no way he could be turned on right now. He was straight and Lucas looked like a whole ass mess whilst devouring the strawberry in his hand.  He washed it down with wine.

‘Jesus, I have to get me some of those for home. Although, I just know Mika will eat them all.’ Lucas rolled his eyes.

‘Mika, he’s the one who does yoga with Lucille?’ Lucas nodded.

‘yeah he does all that weird shit. Pilates, yoga, meditation. Tries to get me to come with but I just know I’d hate every minute of it.’

‘so, Mika is…’ Eliott trailed off, not wanting to cross any lines. Lucas just smiled softly.

‘yeah Mika is gay too, he was actually the one who encouraged me to come out when I was 16. Like the big brother I never had.’

‘you two never… you know?’

Lucas’ eyes widened, shaking his head excessively.

‘no no no no, god no. I mean Mika is attractive sure but I would never go there. And neither would he.’

Eliott chuckled.

‘sorry that was probably a really personal question, it’s the wine.’ Eliott held up the glass and Lucas laughed.

‘it’s fine. What about you though, Lucille doesn’t try drag you along to couples yoga once a week?’ Lucas asked. Eliott just scoffed.

‘have to be a real couple for that.’

Lucas furrowed his brows and Eliott sighed.

‘Lucille and I, it’s been the same for years now. Pretty much since just before Liam was born. We’d been together 4 years and things were just going downhill very fast. We argued every day and I hated who I was around her. Then she got pregnant and I’ll admit, I freaked out at first. I mean, I was 22. Nowhere near ready to be a father. Obviously, that changed and I wouldn’t take back Liam for the world, I just wish things could’ve changed between Lucille and I too. We try to keep things together around Liam which I guess seems to be working but I’m just tired of it. Every time I try to bring it up to her, she flips out. Like she doesn’t know how we’ve been around each other for the last 5 years.’ Eliott felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders unloading onto Lucas. It wasn’t fair to younger boy at all, being caught up in their mess, but Eliott had been bottling it up all these years and he needed to get it out. Lucas’ eyes softened looking at Eliott.

‘I’m so sorry, I had no idea. Granted, I’ve never actually seen you two interact. I just assumed things were all good because well, you still live together and all that.’ Lucas replied.

‘yeah, that’s another issue. This is my parents’ old place. If I moved out, it really wouldn’t sit well with them, especially since the house was a gift to me on my 21st. I also can’t ask Lucille to move out, so I’m caught at a crossroads.’ Eliott downed the rest of his wine and topped up the glass.

‘have you tried couples counselling? I mean I don’t know if it actually works or not but might be worth a try.’ Lucas wishes he just stuffed another strawberry in his mouth instead of offering that stupid unhelpful piece of advice. Eliott shook his head in response.

‘there’s no point. I’m not in love with her anymore and I really don’t see myself ever being in love with her again. She’s more like a friend than a girlfriend and I’m very much okay with that.’

Lucas just nodded.

‘if you and Lucille did potentially break up, do you see yourself moving on with someone new?’ subtlety was never Lucas’ strong suit.

‘I don’t know, I have to think of Liam. I would definitely be open to having some fun though.’ Eliott was looking straight at Lucas as he said that and Lucas didn’t know how to feel. His vocal chords were betraying him so he just nodded and turned back to the screen where The Office was still on. He could see Eliott smile out the corner of his eye.

3 episodes later they had drunk almost the whole bottle of wine and were talking and laughing, sharing stories from high school.

‘I can’t believe you tried to ruin your best friends’ relationship because you had a crush on him! I didn’t know you could get so petty, Lucas!’ Eliott exclaimed.

‘hey! I was 16, give me a break! And he was my first crush. Still my best friend now too.’ Lucas shrugged, giggling a little.

‘oh my god! Does he know??’

‘about the crush, yes. About ruining his relationship, no. Some things are better kept a secret.’

Eliott nodded in agreement.

‘amen to that.’

Eliott then proceeded to tell Lucas about the time he and his friends broke into his high school at night and threw a huge party on the rooftop of the science labs. The party was so crazy that people could see it from miles away and rocked up to join in. The principal never found out who initiated it and they couldn’t suspend the whole grade so they all got away with it.

Lucas was laughing so hard at Eliott’s story that he spilled wine all over his jeans.

‘oh fuck, thank god they’re black.’ He stood up and grabbed tissues from the coffee table, wiping over his crotch where the wine stain was. He looked over to Eliott who was sitting there, watching Lucas’ hands’ every move. His eyes raked up Lucas’ body to meet his questioning gaze. Eliott stood up and made his way over to Lucas. He was now dangerously close, leaning down to grab the tissues out of his hand.

‘these are doing nothing, you’re better off getting something wet.’ With that, he turned and made his way out of the lounge room. Lucas stared at his retreated form, dumbfounded, before following to see Eliott in the kitchen throwing the tissues in the bin. He grabbed a tea towel and wet it, turning to Lucas.

‘here.’ He handed it over and Lucas grasped it in his hand. He nodded a thankyou and started using that instead. All the while Eliott couldn’t take his eyes off him.

‘fuck okay no, you have to stop that.’ Eliott wiped a hand over his face. Lucas was utterly confused.

‘stop… what?’ his hand froze in place.

‘that, with your hand and your- Fuck.’ Eliott shook his head like he was trying to get something out of his brain. That’s when it hit Lucas.

‘wait… are you… is this turning you on??’ Lucas gestured to his crotch with wide eyes. Eliott sighed heavily, leaning back against the kitchen counter.

‘do you have any idea how long it’s been since I’ve had sex? Too fucking long, Lucas. And if I’m honest, I really wasn’t thinking about it until you showed up here the other day and now it’s literally the only thing on my mind. Ever. You’re so fucking hot Lucas and all I want to do is kiss you and touch you and it’s killing me.’ Eliott groaned.

Lucas was lost for words, his brain beginning to short circuit. All he could do was stare at Eliott, mouth parted like he’d just seen a ghost. What the fuck was he supposed to say? The only response his brain could come up with was along the lines of ‘ _please kiss me and touch me and fuck me against the kitchen counter’._

‘fuck Lucas, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said any of that, I’ve made you so uncomfortable. Look, you can leave now and I’ll just stay out of your way for the rest of the time you’re here. If you want to tell Lucille that’s okay, I’m completely in the wrong.’ Eliott shook his head at himself and pushed off the kitchen counter. He went to walk past Lucas to go up to his room and hide from the embarrassment when Lucas’ hand reached out and gripped his arm before he could get any further. Eliott turned, now face to face with the beautiful blue-eyed boy.

‘Eliott, fuck, no. You didn’t make me uncomfortable, well at least not in the way you think. I’m so fucking attracted to you it’s not funny, I can’t even look at you without having all these obscene thoughts flooding my brain. I want you so bad and I have ever since you opened that door, which is why I should quit. I adore Liam and this job is great but it’s getting so much harder to be around you and I’m afraid I’ll do something I might regret’ Lucas’ voice was low and wavering slightly but Eliott got it all. There was a beat of silence before Eliott spoke up.

‘why do we have to regret it if we both want it? Lucille isn’t here and as far as I’m concerned, we’re not even really together. I don’t want to pressure you at all in any way so if there’s a tiny part of you that thinks this is a bad idea, tell me and I will back off. I promise.’ Eliott was so close now, crowding Lucas’ space. Lucas knew he should leave. He should go and wait until things were really over between Eliott and Lucille before they even thought about doing anything together. He should be thinking this is a bad idea, that nothing good could come from it. That’s the problem, though. He wasn’t thinking any of that. The only thing on his mind was how badly he wanted Eliott and the excitement of Eliott feeling the exact same way. Lucas shook his head.

‘I don’t. I mean I- I really want this. You. Us. Right now.’

That was all Eliott needed to hear. He gripped Lucas’ hips and guided him backwards until he was pressed up against the marble bench. Eliott’s hands roamed up Lucas’ body, across his collarbones and stopping to cup his cheeks.

‘you’re sure?’ he whispered, breath tickling Lucas’ face.

‘I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life’ Lucas responded, matching his tone with Eliotts. Eliott grinned and lurched forward, capturing Lucas’ soft, waiting lips in his own. The kiss was slow at first, just the short and sweet press of lips against lips. Eliott’s thumbs were drawing little circles on the apples of Lucas’ cheeks, making him smile absentmindedly at the soft, loving touch. Eliott was the first to tilt his head for better access, their open mouths slotting together perfectly. Eliotts hands dragged themselves down Lucas’ body, appreciating every dip and curve, until they came to his thighs. He tucked his hands underneath and effortlessly lifted Lucas up onto the bench, careful not to break the kiss. He stepped in between Lucas’ parted legs and they clenched around his waist instantly, bringing Eliott all the way in. His arms were thrown around Eliott’s neck and it all felt so right, the press of their bodies, the feel of their lips sliding together. Lucas swiped his tongue along Eliott’s bottom lip, earning a little grin as his mouth opened just enough for it to slither in and tangle with Eliott’s. The soft, slow kissing from before was now completely out the window, the urgency kicking in and both boys absolutely engulfing each other’s mouths. With every slide of tongue, Eliott applied more and more pressure on their clothed cocks. They moaned simultaneously at the friction and Eliott couldn’t stop his hands moving from their position of Lucas’ face up to his hair, pulling on the soft, messy locks. Lucas gasped into the kiss, allowing his own hands to roam around the older boys’ body. He tucked them underneath Eliott’s hoodie, feeling the soft, warm skin and eventually moving them higher, tracing every muscle on Eliott’s back with his fingertips. Eliott pulled away after a while, stopping to appreciate Lucas’ state of pure bliss; Red, swollen lips and lust-blown eyes.

‘you are so fucking beautiful Lucas.’ He breathed, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his cheek, then his jaw and lastly his neck. Lucas shivered and moaned as he felt the wetness of Eliott’s tongue slide up his jaw

‘you have no idea the things I want to do to you right now.’ Eliott whispered right into Lucas’ ear, nipping at the lobe and making his head spin. Lucas wasn’t sure it was possible to be this turned on without having removed any clothes but here he was being proved wrong.

‘please, Eliott.’ Lucas whimpered pathetically.

‘what, baby? Use your words.’ Eliotts hand moved down to cup Lucas’ bulge as he began sucking a bruise onto the skin just below his jaw.

‘f-fuck Liam’s g-gonna see…’ Lucas’ tone was somewhere between a moan and a plea.  Eliott stopped for a moment, grinning against Lucas’ neck.

‘good. He’s gonna think someone's taking good care of you. You know, he asked me last Wednesday why you’re single, he thinks you’re a catch. Couldn’t agree more.’

Lucas blushed, fingers still absent-mindedly combing through Eliott’s hair.

‘I’m just not interested in anyone. Well, not anyone available, that is’

Eliotts teeth sunk into the red mark.

‘tonight, I’m all yours. _mon cheri_.’ He murmured. Without warning he lifted Lucas up off the counter, hands cupping his ass to hold him up. Lucas wrapped his hands around Eliott’s neck, giggling.

‘what are you doing?’ he grinned.

‘I think this might be a little better in a bed, don’t you?’ Eliott smirked, kissing Lucas’ nose. Lucas nodded.

‘you do know I can walk though, right? I have legs.’ Lucas murmured against Eliott’s neck as they began their journey to the bedroom. Eliott squeezed his ass playfully.

‘oh, I know. I’ve seen them. They’re the sexiest pair of legs I’ve ever set eyes on. Which is why they should be treated with the utmost care.’

Lucas laughed, shaking his head.

‘I can’t believe someone with a face like yours could be such a dork!’

‘hey! Careful what you say, I have the power to drop you right here and let you tumble down these stairs.’

Lucas gasped dramatically.

‘what happened to treating my legs with care?’ Eliott smirked.

‘I’m actually planning on doing the opposite tonight. If things go well, you won’t be able to walk at all tomorrow.’

Lucas bit his lip, whispering a small exasperated ‘fuck’ and burying his face in Eliott’s neck. They finally got to Eliott’s room and he wasted no time in throwing a giggling Lucas onto the bed. Eliott shut and locked the door before sauntering over to where Lucas was laying, propped up on his shoulders. He crawled onto the bed, slotting a knee between Lucas’ thighs and capturing his lips in a hot, desperate kiss. Lucas was quick in tugging Eliott’s hoodie over his head and tossing it carelessly across the room. He leaned back, staring at the masterpiece that was Eliott Demaury and running his fingers over the defined abs.

‘like what you see?’ Eliott smirked, still hovered over Lucas. Lucas licked his lips and nodded.

‘I don’t think there’s a single person in this universe that wouldn’t like what I’m seeing. Maybe even the parallel universes too.’

Eliott raised a brow at that.

‘parallel universes?’ Lucas nodded.

‘yeah, universes just like the one we’re in now except there are small differences. You know?’

Eliott shook his head, running his fingers through Lucas’ hair.

‘can’t say I’ve heard of that. Tell me, is there a Lucas and Eliott in this parallel universe of yours?’

‘of course, but we’re different. Maybe we speak a different language or have different hair. Maybe we’re even girls in one of them.’

Eliott smiled and leaned down, peppering kisses along Lucas’ jaw line.

‘what are the parallel Eliott and Lucas doing right now?’

Lucas thought for a moment, running his hands all over Eliott’s exposed skin.

‘we’re painting.’

Eliott pulled back and furrowed his brows at Lucas.

‘painting’ he repeated. Lucas nodded.

‘yeah. Like I don’t know, something big. There’s paint everywhere. Maybe like a mural. I’ve always wanted to do that.’

Eliott smiled.

‘I didn’t know you were an artist.’

Lucas snorted, shaking his head.

‘I’m not, trust me. I’ve just always wanted to get a heap of different coloured paints and just go crazy on a blank wall. I think there’s a parallel version of me somewhere doing exactly that.’

‘and I’m there?’ Eliott asked, thumbing Lucas’ collarbones. Lucas nodded.

‘you’re there.’

Eliott grinned, leaning down to connect their lips.

‘I like the sound of that.’ he mumbled.

‘mm?’

‘yep. Almost as much as I like the sound of you being completely naked right now.’

With that, Eliott pulled Lucas’ shirt over his head, discarding it in the same direction as his own hoodie. He barely had time to appreciate Lucas’ body before he was hunched over, undoing Eliott’s jeans and pulling them down as far as he could get them. Eliott finished the rest and went on to remove Lucas’.

Moments later they were fully naked, grinding their hips together whilst sharing sloppy tongue-filled kisses. Lucas flipped them over and broke away, attaching his lips to Eliotts neck then chest and making his way down his body. Eliott watched in awe as Lucas slowly got lower and lower, stopping every now and then to smirk up at the older boy. Lucas positioned himself between Eliotts thighs and pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses to his hip bones and v line, purposely avoiding the one place Eliott was dying to have Lucas’ lips wrapped around. Lucas noticed Eliott’s frustration and instantly curled his fingers around his cock.

‘this better?’ he smirked. Eliott bit his lip.

‘almost. Think you can do better than that, though.’

Lucas raised a brow and started pumping his fist, earning delicious moans from above. He flicked his tongue along the slit and Eliott threw his head back with a low moan.

‘oh fuck, do that again.’

‘hm? This?’ Lucas repeated the action.

‘or this?’ this time he wrapped his lips around the head of Eliotts cock and sucked, letting spit dribble down the length. Eliott was already a writhing mess and Lucas was absolutely loving it. He continued pumping and sucking as Eliotts hand darted down to tangle in Lucas’ hair, urging him on. The other hand cupped his jaw lovingly. Lucas began to sink lower until Eliott’s whole length was in his mouth and down his throat. He looked up through his lashes to see a pair of wide, lust blown eyes and Eliott’s mouth gaping in disbelief. Lucas pulled off without a single tear in his eyes.

‘did I forget to mention? I have no gag reflexes.’ He winked. Eliott was sure this was the best day of his life.

‘how the fuck are you even real? God, Lucas. I’m serious, I’m not going to last long.’ He shook his head. Lucas responded with a cheeky grin.

‘that’s why we have round 2. And 3. And 4 if you can manage it.’

Eliott ran his thumb along Lucas’ bottom lip.

‘with you, I can definitely manage it. Don’t worry about that.’

Lucas smiled up at Eliott for a moment longer before going back to what he was originally doing. After about a minute of Lucas sucking his cock, Eliott’s grip in his hair tightened. Lucas was doing this thing with his tongue and it was driving Eliott insane.

‘fuck, I’m going to come. Pull off.’ Eliott tugged on Lucas’ hair but he didn’t budge. Lucas hollowed his cheeks and kept going, looking up and watching Eliott come undone, spurting down his throat. Eliott seemed to be coming for an extended amount of time, not that Lucas minded. He tasted amazing. When Eliott was finally finished, Lucas pulled off and licked up any of the come that dribbled out of his mouth and down Eliotts length. Eliott was still in shock and catching his breath but that didn’t stop him from grabbing Lucas by the arms and hauling him back up for a passionate kiss.

They broke away panting, foreheads pressed together staring into eachothers eyes.

‘that was by far the best blowjob I’ve ever had. Fuck, your mouth is incredible.’ Eliott breathed, head still spinning. Lucas smiled.

‘guess I just couldn’t stop myself. You taste so fucking good.’

Eliott licked his lips as his hands trailed down Lucas’ back.

‘is that so?’ he smirked, kneading into the skin of Lucas’ ass.  Lucas nodded and gasped as he felt Eliott’s finger press against his hole.

‘bet you taste even better.’ Eliott nipped at Lucas’ jaw, pulling him in for one more sloppy kiss before twisting his body around so they were in a 69 position. Eliott moaned at the sight of Lucas’ perfect round ass in his face. He ran his hands up the backs of Lucas’ thighs, gripping his cheeks harshly and spreading them.

‘fuck, look at you. so ready for me. God, you’re so hot Lucas. Fucking perfect.’ Eliott praised before licking a stripe up his crack. Lucas moaned loudly. Eliott grinned and dove back in, tonguing Lucas’ hole and eating up the beautiful sounds emitting from above.

‘fuck Eliott, yes. that’s so good. Mmm’ Lucas was already a mess and Eliott hadn’t even gotten in him yet. Eliott began alternating between his fingers and tongue, stretching Lucas open. He knew he would need more than spit to get his dick in there but didn’t want to make any wrong moves just in case Lucas didn’t want to go that far. As if he was reading Eliott’s mind, Lucas spoke up.

‘f-fuck Eliott you need to get in me. Like right the fuck now.’

Eliott massaged his hips.

‘okay baby, reach into the middle draw by your head. There should be lube and condoms there.’

Sure enough, Lucas pulled out a row of Durex condoms and an unopened bottle of strawberry flavored lube.

‘how long have you had this?’ Lucas asked, passing the lube to Eliott.

‘since Wednesday last week.’

Lucas’ eyes widened at the information and turned his head to look at Eliott.

‘you planned this?!’

Eliott laughed and shook his head.

‘no, I bought it just in case something happened. Thank god I did, huh?’ he winked before coating his fingers in the lube and sticking them inside Lucas. It didn’t take long to fully open him up and after a minute he was practically begging Eliott to fuck him. Eliott went to flip them over but Lucas stayed put. He kneeled in between Eliott’s thighs and opened the condom, rolling it onto Eliott’s erect cock. He then straddled his thighs and sent Eliott a smirk before sinking down ever so slightly. Both boys’ eyes rolled into the back of their heads at the immense pleasure of the first push. Eliotts hands gripped Lucas’ hips and eased him down until he was bottomed out.

‘holy fuck that feels amazing.’ Eliott groaned. Lucas could only nod in agreement throwing his head back. Once he gained his composure, Lucas placed a hand on Eliott’s chest for support and began moving up and down. Eliott was sure he could come on the spot right now just watching Lucas’ face completely blissed out and looking like he’d never experienced anything that felt this good in his life. Eliott knew neither of them were going to last long so he wrapped his arms tightly around Lucas’ torso and flipped them over. He entwined their hands and bought them up above Lucas’ head before pounding into him. He leaned down and crashed their lips together to muffle the loud moans. Liam’s rooms was all the way down the hall but this gratifying sex was sure to have them both on the verge of screaming when they came. Eliott unentwined one of their hands and bought it down to Lucas’ neglected, leaking cock. He pumped in sync with his thrusts and Lucas couldn’t take it anymore. He tilted his head away from Eliott’s lips, gasping.

‘I’m gonna come, fuck, Eliott.’ Eliott only quickened his pace and sucked on Lucas’ neck, milking him through his orgasm. He was so loud that Eliott had to cup a hand over his mouth, chuckling against his neck. Eliott straightened up, taking one look at Lucas’ completely wrecked state and immediately feeling his own orgasm rising. He pulled out abruptly, removing the condom and leaning back over Lucas. It only took a few tugs before he was coming all over Lucas’ stomach. The pleasure was unreal. Eliott remembers sex with guys before Lucille and some even during but it was never anywhere near as good as this. This was inconceivable. This was some kind of out of body experience. 

Eliott collapsed next to Lucas, the sound of heavy breathing and quiet moans was all that could be heard as the waves of pleasure continued to flow through them. After a minute Eliott got up and retreated to the bathroom, returning with a towel. He kneeled in between Lucas’ legs and wiped up the pool of come sitting on his stomach. He tossed the towel in the corner and lay back down next to Lucas, pulling the covers up with him. They turned on their sides to face each other with content smiles. Eliott reached up and brush away the strands of hair sticking to Lucas’ forehead, letting his hand rest on his cheek lovingly. Lucas turned his head into the touch and kissed Eliott’s palm. Eliott grinned and scooted closer, bringing Lucas all the way in, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and letting his head rest on Eliotts chest.

‘you feel it too?’ Lucas mumbled against Eliott’s skin. Eliott kissed the top of his head.

‘I do.’

Lucas was silent for a moment, processing these thoughts and feelings. There was such a raw passion between them that Lucas had never felt with any of his previous lovers. It was intoxicating. It was like falling in love for the first time in your life and for Lucas, that was exactly what it was. He let out a soft sigh, fingers still tracing along Eliott’s back.

‘I should go.’

Eliott tilted Lucas’ face so they were eye to eye.

‘please stay. You’ll be coming here tomorrow morning anyway. Stay, sleep with me.’ Eliott whispered. Lucas wanted nothing more.

‘what about Liam?’

‘we’ll find a way to sneak you down without him knowing. Don’t worry. Just relax and enjoy this. Please.’ Eliott kissed his forehead.

Lucas caved and nodded. He pushed the negative thoughts to the back of his mind and snuggled closer to Eliott. They shared one more soft, lingering kiss before falling asleep in each other’s’ arms.


	2. it's not living (if it's not with you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is named after the title of a The 1975 song you should all listen to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sooooo sorry this took so long but i honestly just completely forgot about it lmao. anyways i miss my sons so much and i'm probably going to be writing a heap of AUs to deal with the pain so yeah look out for those and enjoy this chapter <3

Lucas woke on Tuesday morning to sunlight filtering in through venetian blinds and a warm body pressed up against his back. It took him all of 5 seconds to realise this wasn’t his bed and the person behind him was none other than Eliott Demaury, his new boss who he may or may not have had sex with the night before. Lucas turned in Eliotts arms, instantly attacked with sight of the beautiful sleeping man beside him. Eliott was still sporting some serious sex hair which was a significant contrast to the utter peacefulness of his facial features. Lucas couldn’t stop himself from reaching out a hand and softly carding his fingers through the soft chaos of hair. Eliotts eyes fluttered open and a wide dazed smile stretched across his face, arms tightening around Lucas.

‘good morning.’ He mumbled.

‘morning.’ Lucas brushed their noses together, bringing his hand down to rest on Eliotts collarbone. Eliotts fingers were drawing patterns of Lucas’ back.

‘how’d you sleep?’

‘really good, and you?’

‘exceptionally good. Granted, I had the best company. Not going to lie though, it was really hard trying to sleep with you naked next to me. You really are that beautiful huh?’ Eliotts breath fanned Lucas’ face as he leaned in to press a kiss on his jawline. Lucas smiled, a tinge of pink forming on the skin where Eliotts lips were grazing.

‘you really are _that_ romantic’ he joked. Eliott chuckled.

‘I guess I am, yeah. You bring it out of me, I cant control myself around you.’ Eliotts hands moved down Lucas’ body, massaging at his backside. Lucas hummed in approval and wrapped his arms around Eliotts neck, pulling them flush together. Eliott began mouthing at his neck while Lucas ever so slightly grinded their hips together, drawing out sweet moans from both boys. Eliott made quick work of rolling over on top of Lucas and catching him in a deep, longing kiss. Neither boy cared too much for morning breath, too preoccupied with the the feeling of their bodies pressed so close and the languid movement of their slick tongues. Eliott reached a hand down to wrap around Lucas’ cock when they were interrupted by a loud yell from down the hall. Lucas quickly pushed Eliott off in a mad panic. 

‘What was that?! Is he okay?!’ 

Eliott just chuckled and rolled off the bed, searching his draws for clean underwear. 

‘He’s fine, that’s just my wake up call.’ 

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief, dropping his head back into the pillow. 

‘What time is it?’ 

‘7:45. You get a half hour sleep in then I have to sneak you downstairs. Feel free to use the en-suite and grab whatever clothes you need.’ Eliott pulled on his sweats and t-shirt combo and crawled back on the bed to kiss Lucas’ cheek. 

‘I’ll see you soon. That’s if you can make it down stairs. All that noise you were making last night, I’ll be surprised if you can even stand up.’ Eliott winked. Lucas blushed, hiding his face in the pillow. 

‘Go feed you son.’ He mumbled. Eliott laughed, ruffling Lucas’ hair and walking out the room to attend to the boy. 

Lucas slept his extra half hour then got up and took a shower in Eliott’s unnecessarily big en-suite. The shower could easily fit 5 people and Lucas couldn’t help the thought that popped into his head about how amazing sex would be in there. He wasn’t sure if last night was a mistake or not but it was undoubtedly the best mistake he’s ever made. Once he was clean and dry he rummaged through Eliotts walk in robe, settling for a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt. As if on cue his phone lit up with Eliotts face, signalling a call. 

‘Hey, you ready?’ Eliott asked. 

‘Yeah just putting on my shoes, how are we doing this?’ 

‘Well Li is preoccupied with his Froot Loops so I really don’t think he’ll notice if you just walk in.’ 

‘Okay I’ll be down in a sec’ 

‘Can’t wait.’ 

Lucas grinned as the call ended. He finished tying his laces and went downstairs to join the two boys who were sitting at the table eating breakfast together. 

‘Good morning.’ He greeted. Eliotts eyes dragged all over Lucas’ body, nodding appreciatively at the choice of clothing. 

‘Morning Lucas.’

‘Hi Lucas!! Look I have froot loops!!’ Liam held up his bowl excitedly, spilling a little milk in the process. Lucas chuckled. 

‘Morning buddy, that looks so good’ Lucas grabbed some paper towel and instantly cleaned up the mess, sitting down on the other side of Liam. 

‘It’s reeaallly good. I don’t usually get them but I was a good boy in the bath this morning’ Liam grinned. 

‘Well aren’t you lucky? You have the best dad huh?’ Lucas met Eliotts eyes with a fond smile.

‘The greatest! He’s so cool. Are you gonna play with us today daddy?’ Liam switched on his puppy eyes lighting quick as he stared up at his dad. Eliotts face softened with regret. 

‘I wish I could buddy but daddy’s really busy today. I have lots to get done so I can spend all day with you tomorrow. Is that okay?’ 

Liam smiled and nodded enthusiastically. 

‘I can’t wait! It’s gonna be the best!’

Eliott ruffled his hair.

‘It sure is. You got it from here Lucas? I have to take a shower and get ready.’ 

‘Yep all is good, I might steal some of these froot loops though.’ Lucas held up the box sitting on the table. Eliott smiled. 

‘Knock yourself out.’ 

‘Did you forget breakfast this morning?’ Liam asked.

‘Yeah I accidentally slept in and didn’t have time. Lucky I did otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to have these delicious froot loops.’ Lucas spared a glance at Eliott who was smirking at his impressive lying techniques. He kissed Liam on the head and went up to get ready while Lucas poured himself a bowl of cereal and talked to Liam about their plans for the day. When Eliott came back down he said a quick goodbye to his son and instructed Lucas to only bother him if absolutely necessary considering today was an intense day for him. He gave a sly pat to Lucas’ ass before retreating to his office. 

Lucas spent the rest of the morning playing with Liam’s toys and watching cartoons on the big screen in the theatre room. They were halfway through ‘Oui-Oui’ when there was a knock on the front door. Lucas picked up Liam and made his way to the door, opening it up to reveal a young girl probably his age with pastel pink hair, bright blue eyes and a smile plastered on her face. She was beautiful. 

‘Uh hello.’ 

‘Hi! You must be the nanny. I’m Ash’ 

Lucas used his free hand to shake hers while the other held Liam. 

‘That’s me, Lucas.’ 

‘Ashyyy!!’ Liam squealed. She grinned and reached out a hand to comb through his brown locks. 

‘Hey baby, you get bigger every week I swear! You must be eating your wheaties, yeah? Or taking steroids maybe?’ 

Liam giggled, shaking his head.

‘Noooo, froot loops!’ 

‘Ahh yes, the cereal of the gods. Of course. Is daddy working hard?’ 

‘Yeah, he’s too busy to play.’ Liam pouted. Ash nodded. 

‘I won’t keep him long then.’ 

She went to walk towards the office but Lucas stopped her. 

‘Sorry, is he expecting you? It’s just he really didn’t want to be disturbed today...’ 

‘Oh yeah no it’s fine, I usually come on Wednesday’s but I’m out of town tomorrow so its today instead. Don’t worry I won’t be long, just checking in.’ She saluted him before heading towards the office. She knocked twice then walked in, shutting the door behind her. Lucas couldn’t help the ugly feeling he got thinking about what this girl was here for. Who was she and why was Eliott associating with an 18 year old girl? 

‘Hey Liam, who was that girl?’ He asked as they sat back on the couch. 

‘Ashy? She’s daddy’s friend. She’s here every Wednesday and sometimes weekends. She plays with us sometimes. She’s really cool. Mummy doesn’t like her though.’ 

Lucas chewed on his bottom lip and nodded. He was almost 100% certain that this girl was somehow romantically involved with Eliott and it left a very sour taste in his mouth. Lucas knows he shouldn’t be jealous, he’s slept with Eliott once and they have absolutely no loyalties to eachother no matter how much he wishes they did. Even if that were the case, he’s clearly known this girl longer and if it came down to it he would probably choose her every time. She was stunning and Liam seemed to really like her so it’s no wonder why Eliott would want her too. Lucas sighed and tried to focus on the program infront of him but his mind kept drifting back to the same worries. 

 

‘I said no visitors, I’m too busy.’ Eliott grumbled from his workspace as he heard the door open. 

‘I’m the dazzling exception.’ Ash beamed. Eliott looked up and rolled his eyes, a fond smile forming on his face. 

‘What are you doing here? Lose track of days?’ 

‘Nah I’m in Madrid tomorrow until Sunday so I had to push a day earlier. You look like hell, what are you doing?’ She peered over his shoulder at the computer screen. 

‘Logo for a new shipping company and nothing’s going right. I need to send a rough draft by tonight and I keep getting distracted.’ Eliott ran a hand over his face. She raised a brow.

‘Does your distraction have anything to do with the absolute dream who let me in the house just before?’ 

‘What? Lucas? No he’s the nanny. That’s just- that’s wrong. He’s so young.’ 

Ash rolled her eyes. 

‘You never were a talented liar. I don’t blame you, he’s hot as fuck and looks like he’s really good with Liam. Hit the jack pot. Seriously though, why did you pick a nanny that attractive? Are you an idiot?’ 

‘Don’t look at me, Lucille is the one who chose him. Besides, he’s just the nanny and I barely see him anyways.’ Eliott avoided her eye contact, pretending to read over his notes. Ash nodded unconvincingly.

‘Okay. Well, if he’s just the nanny, you won’t mind if I drop him my Snapchat details then? Maybe ask him on a froyo date?’

‘He’s gay.’ Eliott regret those two words as soon as they left his lips. Ash lifted her brows. 

‘And you just know that?’ 

‘He told me.’

‘You said you barely see him, why would he just tell you something like that if he doesn’t even really know you?’ 

‘He’s trustworthy I guess, I don’t know.’ 

Ash groaned, flopping down on the chair across from Eliott. 

‘Stop lying to me asshole. I’ve known you since I was 12, I know your type and he’s it. Look, I don’t want to know what it is you’ve done that’s between you two but just be honest with me. Do you like him?’ 

Eliott sighed and finally met her eyes. 

‘Fuck, fine. Yes. I do. I like him a lot. But I have a son and a girlfriend who is convinced we’re staying together forever so I can’t think about that right now.’ Eliott put his head in his hands. 

‘I'm sorry that was real bitchy of me, I shouldn’t have pried. You’re like a brother to me and I just want to help you, especially after everything you’ve done for me. I know you care about Lucille and everything you’re doing is for Liam’s sake but sometimes you have to think about yourself. You can’t keep doing this to yourself Eli, you’re the best person I know and it kills me to see you throwing away the chance to be really happy because she’s manipulating you into thinking this is what you need. Maybe this guy isn’t it but someone will come along who you’ll want to spend the rest of your life with and then what will you do? Just ignore it and carry on playing house with Lucille?’ 

Ash’s words hit Eliott hard, even if he already knew it. 

‘I'm not bringing my son up in a broken home.’ Eliott mumbled. Ash’s eyes softened. 

‘You’re already doing that. Whether you’re together or not, your relationship with Lucille is a broken one and it has been for years. Liam will understand when he’s older. Besides, look at me, I was born into a broken home and I turned out wonderful!’ 

A small smile appeared on Eliotts lips.

‘Wonderful huh? Tell me, how many times have you locked yourself out of your apartment in the last month?’ 

‘It’s a new apartment and I’ve never lived alone before give me a fucking break! And don’t curve the subject, you know I’m right. When Lucille gets back from her trip you need to talk to her and lay everything out in the open. It’s not fair that she’s getting this perfect life in this perfect house while you’re settling. Promise me, okay?’ 

Eliott pursed his lips, nodding. 

‘Okay. I promise. That doesn’t mean anything is going to change but you’re right, she needs to know how I feel. Maybe we can fix this.’ 

Ash raised a brow.

‘You genuinely believe that? After 5 years of pretending?’ 

Eliott didn’t answer. He couldn’t. He wanted desperately to believe they could salvage some tiny part of their wilted relationship, but Eliott knew better. He knew that the chances of that happening were next to nothing. 

‘What’s in Madrid?’

‘3 day music festival starting Thursday and going until Saturday. I’m gonna be royally fucked every day so be in standby incase I find myself passed out in a ditch somewhere.’ Ash joked. Eliotts eyes hardened. 

‘Don’t say shit like that. You have to promise me you’ll be safe okay? You’re going with lots of people right?’ 

Ash rolled her eyes. 

‘Yes dad, there’s 6 of us and we’re taking the train early tomorrow morning. Everything’s sorted’ 

‘Really? You can last 10 hours on a train?’ Eliott huffed an amused laugh. 

‘Fuck you, yes I can. Besides, there’s a stop off in Barcelona. You know you don’t have to worry about me anymore right? I’m 18 now, I’m not doing the same stupid shit i was years ago. I’m good.’ 

Eliott smiled. 

‘I know, I’m always gonna see you as a baby though. I can’t help it.’ 

‘You do know I’m the same age as your boy toy out there right? Really hope you don’t see him the same way...’ 

‘That’s not- ugh no, you’re disgusting. Get out of my house, I actually have work that needs doing so I can make time for my actual baby.’ Eliott rolled his eyes. 

‘Yes okay I’m leaving. Perhaps I’ll go see how our boy is doing, hang out a little, have a little one on one. Just teenager stuff.’ Ash got up, ignoring Eliotts glares. 

‘Don’t you even think about bringing up what we discussed in here.’ 

Ash grinned. 

‘Now why would I do that? I’m never one for stirring the pot. You know me Eli, I’m so anti-drama.’ 

‘You’re a Leo.’ Eliott deadpanned. 

Ash laughed, shaking her head.

‘You know I wouldn’t. Have fun with your arty shit. I might see you Sunday night when I get back.’ 

‘Sounds good, have fun and stay safe. I’ll keep my ringer on at all times just in case.’ Eliott got up and walked over, pulling Ash into a hug.

‘You got it, good luck with Lucille.’

When Ash left the room, she head voices in the kitchen and decided to investigate before going home. Lucas and Liam were at the table sharing a bowl of fruit and discussing plans for the day. 

‘How about we head over to Monoprix for a bit because I have some shopping to do and I’ll even buy you a toy.’ Lucas suggested which earned an excited yell from Liam.

‘I think that’s a firm yes from the little man.’ Ash chuckled. Lucas looked up.

‘Finally after 5 minutes of brainstorming ideas.’ He smiled, shaking his head. 

‘Ashy do you wanna come shopping?’ Liam asked. 

‘I wish I could Lima Bean but I have to pack for a trip I’m going on tomorrow. I’ll be seeing you Sunday night for our weekly game of hide and seek though, okay? You and I vs Daddy’ 

Liam grinned. 

‘Okay, but I get to choose where we hide. You choose bad spots and daddy always finds us.’ 

Ash placed a hand over her heart as if she were wounded by Liam’s words.

‘Harsh but I guess you’re right, it’s a plan. I’ll see you then buddy.’ 

She walked over to his high chair and cuddled him from behind, kissing the top of his head and earning a few giggles from the boy. 

‘See you next time Lucas. Have fun with Mr grumpy in there.’ Ash nodded in the direction of Eliott’s office. Lucas chuckled and nodded. 

‘Will do. Have fun on your trip.’ 

Ash waved and exited the room. Lucas waited until she left to speak to Liam. 

‘Have you known Ash long?’ 

Liam nodded. 

‘Forever. Daddy says she was there when I was born.’ 

That seemed to settle things inside of Lucas. She would’ve had to have been 14 when Liam was born and that would just be weird if Eliott knew her at such a young age and yet still pursued a relationship with her. 

‘Thats great, she seems really nice.’ 

‘She’s the best. Like you.’

Lucas couldn't help but smile at that.

 

The day passed by very quick. They spent a while at Monoprix which seemed to tire Liam out, more than ready for his afternoon nap when they got back.

Lucas made dinner but decided against eating with them, knowing he had to get back to his roommates and explain his disappearance. 

‘Are you sure I can’t tempt you into staying another night?’ 

Eliott had walked Lucas to the front door while Liam was in the kitchen patiently waiting to be fed.

‘I wish but I have to get home so my roommates don’t think you’ve murdered me and hid my body in the basement.’

‘I don’t have a basement, I’d probably just keep you in the pool house. Then I’d remove your teeth so you can’t be identified and find a nice place in the woods to burn your body.’ Eliott shrugged nonchalantly.

‘right okay so you’re a psychopath, good to know.’

Eliott chuckled.

‘no I just watch a lot of true crime. You’re gonna be okay getting home? I can drive you, it’s no problems.’

Lucas shook his head with a smile.

‘it’s fine, the bus stop isn’t far from here. Besides, you should hurry up and feed the gremlin sitting in the kitchen, I can hear his groaning from here.’

‘that’s true, thanks again for dinner. I guess I’ll see you on Thursday then.’

‘see you Thursday.’

Both boys stood there at the door, not making any move to turn and leave. They stared at eachother in comfortable silence until Eliott closed the gap between them and took Lucas’ face in his hands, planting a sweet kiss on the other boys lips. Eliott intended for it to be a short peck but Lucas had other ideas, hands snaking up to grab the back of Eliotts neck, keeping their lips pressed together. Lucas tilted his head slightly to get better access and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slide into Eliotts parted mouth. Both boys knew this was highly inappropriate, considering Liam was waiting in the kitchen not 10 feet away but at this moment they couldn’t care less. All they could think about was the sheer electricity that burned between them as their mouths moved together, slow and sensual. Lucas’ hands found their way under Eliotts shirt, roaming around on the soft, muscled skin of his back. Eliott would give anything to stay like this forever with Lucas in his arms, kissing away every single worry that racked around his brain.

‘Dadddyyyyyy!’

And just like that, the moment was over. They broke apart reluctantly, lingering close for a moment to share a satisfied smile. Lucas knocked his forehead against Eliotts before removing his hands from his neck and taking a step back. 

‘Goodbye Eliott, See you Thursday.’ 

‘Goodnight Lucas, get home safe.’ 

Once the door closed behind him, Lucas let out a contented sigh. All thoughts of Lucille and Liam were pushed out of his head, the only thing on his mind was Eliott. Eliotts kiss, Eliotts touch, Eliotts way of making Lucas feel like he was the most important thing in the world. The situation was far from perfect but there was a tiny glimmer of hope in Lucas that things could actually work out with them. That they could live a happy life together being hopelessly in love. Lucas knew that one day his optimism was going to come back to bite him in the ass.

 

-

 

After a dry uneventful Wednesday, Lucas was more than ready to go back to work the next day. His roommates were mad at his unexplained disappearance for all of 5 seconds until Lucas took out his phone, showing them some photos he took of Liam and effectively shutting them up. 

When he got to the front door on Thursday, Lucas was full of nerves. How was he supposed to act around Eliott now that they’ve been so intimate with eachother? Would Eliott be awkward? Does he regret it? 

Lucas’ thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and he was pulled inside, greeted by a soft pair of lips against his own. He melted into the kiss, arms instinctively wrapping themselves around Eliotts neck. Eliott pulled away and rested his forehead on Lucas’, a giddy smile playing on his lips.

‘Hi.’ 

Lucas mirrored his expression. 

‘Hi’

‘How are you?’

‘Better now, I missed you.’ Lucas sighed. 

‘I missed you too, but unfortunately I’m not the only one. Ready to brave the storm?’ 

Lucas chuckled and nodded. 

‘Definitely’ 

Liam was beyond excited to see Lucas, almost jumping out of his high chair when they walked into the kitchen. As soon as Lucas sat down, Liam dove straight into telling him all about what he and Eliott did on Wednesday. Lucas had to admit he was slightly offended when Liam referred to it as ‘the best day ever’ but one look at Eliotts proud face made any feelings of jealously instantly fade away. After a few minutes, Eliott excused himself to go to his study for the day and Lucas had to physically restrain himself from kissing him goodbye. It was a relatively warm day so Lucas decided it would be a good idea to get some use out of the immaculate pool the spanned across the backyard. He dressed Liam in his bathers and lathered on the sunscreen before heading outside. 

‘Okay, sunscreen - check, floaties - check, goggles - check. Am I missing something?’ 

‘Where are your bathers?’ Liam tilted his head in question. 

‘I don’t have any but I’ll just go in my underwear, you ready little man?’ 

Liam nodded enthusiastically and Lucas grinned, removing his t-shirt and jeans. They swam laps and played with toy boats for what was probably almost 2 hours when Eliott decided to venture out, unable to stop the massive grin that stretched across his face seeing the two boys playing in the water. 

‘Wow, this looks like a lot of fun.’ 

Lucas’ head snapped up.

‘Hey! Yeah we’re having the best time, huh bud?’ Lucas splashed Liam who was floating up and down next to him. 

‘The best! Did you know Lucas can hold his breath underwater for 2 whole minutes??’ 

Eliott raised an impressed brow. 

‘He can? You’re just full of surprises aren’t you?’ He winked. Lucas blushed, looking down at the water to shield his face from Eliott. 

‘Are you coming in Daddy?’

‘I wish sweetheart but I just came out to see what you were up to, I have to do some more work now.’ Lucas could see the guilt in Eliotts eyes every time he was forced to reject his baby. It was heartbreaking to see.

‘We should get out now anyway champ, gotta get you bathed and fed before your afternoon nap. Besides, if you stay in water too long your skin starts to shrivel up.’ 

Liam scrunched up his face. 

‘What?! No Lucas I don’t want to shrivel!! Get me out!!’ 

Lucas laughed and picked Liam up, carrying him up the pool steps. Lucas was now fully aware that he was dripping wet in nothing but his tight fit briefs. He couldn’t help the small smirk that appeared on his face at Eliotts reaction, mouth agape as if Lucas were the 8th wonder of the world. 

‘You okay there, Eliott?’ Faux innocence dripped from his tone. Eliott visibly gulped, licking his lips and letting his eyes wander over every aspect of Lucas’ body. 

‘Yeah no I’m fine, just astounded at how beautiful it is today. Truly breathtaking.’ Eliotts gaze was fixed on Lucas who was now sucking on his bottom lip and feeling very flustered. He turned to sit Liam on the deck chair, not missing the way Eliotts eyes now trailed down to his backside.

‘Don’t you have work to get done, Mr Demaury?’ Lucas flashed him a teasing smile. 

‘You’re right, I do. Just admiring the view out here. I’ll see you two later.’ Eliott took a mental picture of Lucas’ half naked, dripping self before disappearing in the house. Lucas managed to get Liam bathed pretty quickly and had him down eating Lunch by 12:30. Lucas hadn’t bothered to put his clothes back on considering he was planning on having a shower while Liam was napping and there was no point getting his clothes dirty with chlorine. He could sense Liam dozing off in his high chair so he carried him up to bed, watching the boy instantly fall asleep. Lucas went back downstairs to clean up the remains of lunch before he got in the shower. He was washing a plate in the sink when he was startled by 2 large hands cupping his ass from behind. 

‘Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me right now? I’ve been going crazy in my study thinking about you all naked and dripping wet. Fuck.’ Eliotts breath was hot against Lucas’ neck earning a low groan from the younger boy.

‘Mm? What are you gonna do about it?’ 

Eliott pressed Lucas further into the bench, now flush against his back. One hand dragged up the front of Lucas’ toned body while the other lingered dangerously close to his crotch. Lucas let out a choked moan when Eliotts hand gripped his throat, tilting his head backwards to get better access of the smooth bare skin of his neck. Eliotts tongue left a trail from Lucas’ collarbone all the way up to his jaw, savouring every little noise that dripped out of that pretty mouth. 

‘Eliott...’

Eliott nipped at the wet skin.

‘What baby? Use your words’ 

‘I- fuck. I want you so bad right now.’ 

Eliotts right hand brushed against the hard bulge in Lucas’ briefs. 

‘Oh I can tell. Lucky for you, I’ve been ready ever since I saw you out there by the pool.’ Lucas could feel Eliotts matching boner pressing into his backside. 

‘We should go upstairs.’ Lucas managed to get out. Eliott suddenly gripped Lucas’ hips and spun him around so they were face to face. 

‘Why? There’s no one down here and as far as I’m concerned, this is my house.’ 

‘Eliott this is the kitchen. People eat here. Your son eats here.’ Lucas protested. Eliott just shrugged and toyed with the waistband on Lucas’ underwear. 

‘He eats in a high chair, I’m not planning on fucking you there.’ 

Lucas laughed, shaking his head. 

‘You’re the worst.’ 

Eliott gasped dramatically.

‘The worst?! If I remember correctly, I’m the best sex you’ve ever had.’ 

‘I lied. It was okay but I’ve definitely had better. There was this one guy a few months ago that did this thing with his tongue that drove me crazy’ Lucas smirked. Eliotts eyes went dark as he gripped Lucas’ thighs, picking him up placing him on the island. 

‘Guess I’ll just have to remind you how good I really am. Make you forget all about that loser.’ 

With that Eliott grabbed Lucas’ face and pulled him in for a bruising kiss full of teeth and tongues. Lucas’ hands fumbled at Eliotts zipper, desperately trying to rid him of his unfairly tight jeans. He finally got it and pulled them down just enough to expose his underwear and the impressive bulge that hid inside. Eliott pulled back briefly to latch onto Lucas’ neck. 

‘I swear I’ve never been this horny for someone in my life, what are you doing to me’ he muttered breathlessly. Lucas nodded in agreement.

‘Fuck- neither. Every time I look at you all I want to do is tear your clothes off.’ 

Eliott let out a low growl at Lucas’ words, applying more pressure on their clothed cocks. 

‘I can’t wait to take you apart right here on this bench, have you all pretty and begging for me.’ He sucked a bright red mark just below Lucas’ ear before capturing his lips in a hot, searing kiss. Lucas’ hands buried themselves in the mess of Eliotts hair, tugging harshly knowing it drove Eliott wild. It ended all too quickly when the sound of the front door opening and closing startled the two boys. Eliott dropped Lucas’ face and took a step back allowing the other boy to hop off the bench. 

‘Who the fuck is that?!’ Lucas hissed. 

‘I don’t know, I’m not expecting anyone. Shit where are your clothes??’ 

‘Out by the pool still. Jesus Christ.’ 

‘Lucas? Are you here?’ Lucilles voice rang through the house and their panic multiplied. 

‘Fuck okay go in the rec room and take the door there out to the pool.’ Eliott ordered while zipping his pants back up and trying to fix his mess of hair. Lucas hurried out of the kitchen and into the connecting room, making it outside just in time for Lucille to enter the kitchen.

‘Oh Eliott, hello.’ Eliott almost wanted to laugh at Lucilles surprise seeing him there, in his own house.

‘Lucille. You’re back early.’

She placed her handbag on the bench where Eliott had previously been on the verge of ravishing Lucas.

‘yeah it wasn’t a long hearing, they had no chance against us. Got him out on 6 months good behaviour, where’s Lucas?’

‘outside I think, he took Liam for a swim earlier.’

‘oh that’s wonderful, it’s such a nice day. Pity you’re always stuck in your office.’ Lucille commented, opening up the fridge. Eliott clenched his fists at his side, willing himself not to start another useless argument with her. As if on cue, Lucas entered the kitchen, now fully clothed.

‘hi Lucille, how was your trip?’

‘oh it was wonderful, won my case and got to see the beautiful city of Lyon. Now I get to be home early to hang out with my boys. I just wanted to say, you can have the rest of the day off seeing as I’m home now. I’ll still pay you for the full 9 hours.’

Lucas nodded and forced a smile on his face. He was having an amazing time with Eliott and now he had to leave. He really had no right to be disappointed, Lucille was his girlfriend afterall.

‘of course, thank you. Do you mind if I take a shower first though? I smell like chlorine.’

‘no please, take your time. You know where the towels are.’

Lucas nodded and gave Eliott a brief smile before exiting the kitchen and making his way upstairs to the bathroom.

‘what do you think of him? I think he’s wonderful but some of the women at my work think its odd to have a male nanny. Apparently it’s better to have predominately maternal energy around when they’re young. Something about cognitive development and such.’

Eliott furrowed his brows.

‘that sounds like complete bullshit. As long as he has people who love and care for him then he’ll be perfectly fine. I think Lucas is doing an amazing job and Liam really looks up to him, in my opinion that’s the most important thing.’

Lucille nodded.

‘yeah you’re probably right. I suppose you’re going back to your study now?’

‘I do have work to do, yeah. Is that a problem?’

Lucille sighed and ran a hand through her perfectly straightened hair.

‘I just thought it’d be nice for us to spend some time together. You know, without Liam. I’ve been doing some thinking and it’s no secret that we’ve grown apart over the years, I want us to get back to the way things were. We were so happy, Eliott.’

Eliott could sense the pain in her voice and his heart ached for her. In the beginning of their downfall she had tried everything to fix was broken between them while Eliott just stood by and let it happen. He knew it was his fault, he was the one who fell out of love and he was the one who didn’t do a damn thing about it. He lied and cheated and blamed her when really, he was the problem. Lucille deserved so much better and Eliott wasn’t about to let her crawl back to a man who repeatedly broke her heart.

‘Lucille- ’

‘no, Eliott, I know what you’re going to say but you’re wrong. We can do this, we can fix this, I know it. You’re the only one for me, the only person I could ever see myself marrying. I love you, okay? We have a beautiful son together, we have to do this for him. He needs us to work through our problems.’ The pleading tone in Lucilles voice was too much for Eliott, feeling wetness pooling in the corner of his eyes.

‘I just don’t think we can, Luc. I care about you so much but I don’t feel the same way I did all those years ago. I love you, but not in the way you want and I don’t think I ever will again. I can’t keep seeing you like this and knowing that it’s my fault, knowing that I’m the one who let this happen to you. It breaks my heart and I wish I could fix it but I can’t. The best I can do is try to let you heal and move on.’

Tears were streaming down Lucilles face as she shook her head rapidly.

‘you’re wrong, you- you don’t know what you’re saying. This- us- it’s salvageable, just give it a try. Give me a try. You can’t give up on us Eliott, not now. Not after everything. I won’t let you.’

Eliott looked down, unable to continue looking at the mess he’s made.

‘we tried. For so long we tried, but nothing happened. I’m so sorry Lucille, but I cant keep doing this to myself- to you. You deserve so much better than this.’

Lucille came closer, now inches away from Eliott. Her hands reached up to cup his face, bringing it up so their glistening eyes were level.

‘I don’t care what I deserve, I _want_ us.’ She whispered before pressing her lips against Eliotts. Eliott was frozen in place for a split moment until he decided to test the waters and kiss her back, desperately wanting to feel something, _anything_. There was no use though, kissing Lucille felt like kissing the back of his hand. There was no spark, or fire or any sense of passion at all. The complete opposite of what it was like with Lucas. With Lucas he felt alive, like everything was starting to come together. Like he finally knew where he belonged. If Eliott believed in soulmates, he’d be 110% sure Lucas was his, their chemistry was far too strong for him not to be. Eliott had completely forgotten what he was doing until a loud cough bought him out of his thoughts. Eliott pulled back immediately, almost giving himself whiplash. He turned his head to the noise and his heart dropped at the devastated look on Lucas’ face.

‘sorry for uh interrupting, I’m just- I’m going now. I’ll see you tomorrow.’ Lucas’ voice was wavering and Eliott had to physically restrain himself from marching over and cradling him in his arms, whispering soft reassuring words into his ear.

‘okay Lucas, enjoy the rest of your day.’ Lucille offered him a smile which he returned weakly before turning on his heels and exiting the house as fast as he could.

‘I need to go shower and unpack, we’ll talk more later.’ Lucille pecked Eliotts lips once again and left to her room. Once she was upstairs and out of sight, Eliott bolted down the hall and out the front door to catch Lucas before he left. Thankfully Lucas was still descending the driveway, visibly wiping the tears from his face.

‘Lucas! Lucas stop please, I can explain.’

Lucas turned around just as Eliott caught up with him, his cheeks stained with tears.

‘I’m so sorry you saw that but I promise you it meant nothing, she kissed me and I kissed her back for a little bit but I didn’t feel a thing. There’s nothing between us anymore, I swear.’

Lucas huffed a laugh, shaking his head.

‘you shouldn’t be apologising to me for kissing your girlfriend, Eliott. If anything, I should be apologising to you. I shouldn’t have got in the way of your relationship, I’m sorry. for now on I will be professional and you can work things out with Lucille. It’s what’s best.’

Eliott couldn’t believe what he was hearing, this was the exact opposite of what he wanted.

‘Fuck no Lucas, that’s not what I want. I want you. Lucille was trying to talk to me, to fix things but I told her repeatedly that it’s over between us. That’s why she kissed me. I don’t feel anything for her anymore, I haven’t for years. Ever since I met you, you’re the only thing that’s mattered.’

Lucas wiped his tears, wanting desperately to believe that but something was holding him back. He couldn’t do this to Lucille. She had been nothing but nice to him and he wasn’t about to take away the one thing she wanted, no matter how hard Lucas had fallen for him.

‘you should listen to her, she knows what’s best for you. If you want to fire me I understand, just have Lucille text me. Goodbye Eliott.’ He took off down the driveway, leaving Eliott standing there utterly confused.

‘Lucas! Lucas just stop, talk to me!’ Eliott called but Lucas didn’t turn around. He hurried through the open gates and down to the bus stop, all the while letting his tears flow freely. Eliott was still standing in the driveway, feeling his heart break for the second time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fully intended on having a happy ending but i couldn't resist the angst. i might have a part 3 and i might not. this might be the end but it also might not. i'm fully aware i sound exactly like skam france and yes i'm super bitter about everything. anyways hope you liked it xo


	3. what ever happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i suck at summaries so honestly i'm not even gonna try. go listen to 'what ever happened?' by the strokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so firstly, sorry for being MIA but life do be like that sometimes. Secondly, i know y'all are waiting for the next chapter of 'Sunshine' but honestly idk when that'll be. it's not that i've lost motivation but some shit happened a little bit ago which i think we all know what i'm talking about. Anyways that made me pretty apprehensive to keep writing and especially with that fic so yeah, be patient i guess :). All that aside, i hope you enjoy this chapter. much love. xo

Lucas called in sick for work on Friday which was no surprise to Eliott. With Lucas being absent, it was up to him to look after Liam for the day which really wasn’t ideal considering Friday was the deadline for his work project.

‘Where’s Lucas?’ Liam asked while Eliott cleaned up the breakfast dishes.

‘He’s not feeling well today so it’s just you and me bud. Anything in particular you want to do today?’ 

Liam shrugged. 

‘Drawing.’ 

Eliott raised a brow. 

‘Drawing? Like pictures?’ 

‘Yeah. You can do your drawing and I can do mine.’ Liam grinned. Eliotts heart warmed at the pure thoughtfulness of Liams suggestion. 

‘Are you sure? We can do anything you want Liam. Really.’ 

Liam nodded assertively. 

‘It’s what I want to do. I wanna draw a picture for you and mama and Lucas and Ashy and Grandma and Grandpa and Uncle Idriss and Uncle Sofi.’ 

‘Well then who am I to stand in the way of such a creative genius? Come on we can do it in my study, I’ll even let you pick the music’

Working with Liam in the room turned out to be a lot easier than Eliott had anticipated. Liam was one of those kids who put 100% concentration into everything he did, which included drawing. Not a word was exchanged between the two of them for the first hour, both boys too invested in their art. Liam was the first one to break the silence by placing one of his many drawings infront of Eliott, awaiting his reaction. Eliott smiled and picked it up, examining the work. Nothing could’ve prepared him for what he saw on that piece of paper. The setting seemed to be some sort of park location but that wasn’t what caught Eliotts eye. It was the two tall figures sitting by a tree, accompanied by a much smaller figure. Although there wasn’t a lot of skill in the drawing, it was very clear who these people were.

‘Wow Liam this is amazing. Is that Lucas with us?’ 

Liam nodded, a huge smile stretched across his face. 

‘We’re at the park. Do you think Lucas will like it?’ 

‘He will love it, I promise. What made you want to draw this?’ 

Liam shrugged, turning his attention back to the drawing he was doing for Sofiane.

‘Well Lucas is a part of this family now, right? He’s always here. I have lots of fun with him and lots of fun with you so maybe we could have fun all together too. Will mama be upset she’s not in it?’ 

Eliott shook his head, smiling fondly at his son.

‘Of course not baby, this drawing is so beautiful that she won’t even care she’s not in it. I think we should give this to Lucas though, don’t you? Show him how lucky we are to have him, especially since he’s not feeling too good at the moment.’ 

‘Yes!! We can give it to him on Monday, do you think he’ll be okay by then?’ 

‘I do.’

Eliott was going to do everything in his power to ensure Lucas came back, not only for Liam but for himself as well. Lucas added something to his life that Eliott wasn’t even sure he could ever have again. Excitement, passion, infatuation, all feelings that were foreign to Eliott before Lucas showed up. There was no way in hell Eliott was going to let someone as perfect for him as Lucas slip through his fingers. He’s spent far too much time subjecting himself to an unhappy relationship, now it was his turn to finally get what he deserved. To allow himself to fall in love with a beautiful boy and not feel guilty for it. This weekend was going to be a big one for Eliott and if things went well, he would have Lucas back in his arms in no time.

 

-

 

Things weren’t as positive on Lucas’ side. It was Friday night and his turn to host the weekly drink up with his friends. His roommates had other engagements so they had the apartment to themselves. Lucas couldn’t help but feel disengaged as the other boys joked and laughed and talked about their seemingly uncomplicated lives. He willed himself to contribute but he was hurting too much to even try. Instead he sat in his seat, nursing his beer and staring vacantly into space. Yann noticed after a while and decided to do something about it.

‘Lulu what’s up? Why are you so mopey?’ 

Lucas shifted his attention onto his best friend, shaking his head. 

‘Nothing i'm just tired. Caring for a four year old isn’t as easy as it would seem.’ The lie seemed to slip right off his tongue and if Lucas wasn’t so upset he would’ve been proud of himself for delivering so confidently. 

‘Yeah that and having to constantly be around the ‘hottest dad in the northern hemisphere’ must be torture for you. It’s a good thing he’s straight.’ The other 2 nodded at Arthur’s statement and Lucas chewed on his bottom lip, contemplating whether he should tell them about what has actually happened between him and Eliott.

‘He’s not.’ 

‘Not what?’ 

‘Straight. He’s not straight. He’s Pan.’ 

‘Seriously?’ Yann asked, the surprise evident in his tone. The other two had a similar expression. Lucas nodded, fiddling with the bottle in his hands. 

‘Yeah um we kind of maybe had sex on Monday night and I might have stayed over. Its also possible that we were about to have sex again on Thursday before Lucille came home early from her trip...’ 

Lucas wasn’t looking at the boys but he could already picture the look on their faces. Surprise, confusion, disgust. 

‘Holy fuck...’ Basile mumbled, voicing everyone else’s exact thoughts. 

‘Was it like- were there feelings involved or was it just sex?’ Trust Yann to ask the important questions and make Lucas feel even worse about the situation. 

‘Well uh I mean we maybe said some things beforehand, and during and possibly after that may be taken in a not so platonic way?’ 

‘Like what?’ 

‘Fuck I don’t know, he’s just very into complimenting me that’s all. People say shit like that during sex all the time. It doesn’t mean anything it’s just the lust talking.’ Lucas was seriously regretting saying anything because now he’s opened a can of worms and these boys were never going to let it rest. 

‘Why do I get the feeling you’re not being entirely honest with us?’ Arthur narrowed his eyes as if he were trying to peer into Lucas’ mind. Lucas avoided their gazes, keeping his focused on the almost empty bottle between his fingertips.

‘No idea.’ He gulped down the rest of the drink and got up to grab another from the fridge. When he game back, he finally noticed the demanding expressions on his friends faces. 

‘Sit down and explain yourself, Lallemant. We’ve been your best friends for years, we know when you’re hiding something. Spill.’ Yann gestured for him to start speaking. Lucas sighed, giving up his clueless act. 

‘I think he wants to leave Lucille.’ 

‘For you??’

‘No, he’s been thinking about it for a while. I just kind of sped up the process I guess. He’s been unhappy for years and the only thing keeping them together is Liam. The thing is though, he told me all these things right, and then yesterday I walk into the kitchen and see them kissing. He told me she kissed him and he felt nothing but I don’t know what to believe. I think I’m just hesitant because I don’t want to feel like I’m the reason their family is falling apart, even though I know I’m not. I just feel horrible.’ 

Lucas felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder as he poured his secrets out to the boys, watching as they nodded in understanding. 

‘It sounds to me like their relationship has been over for a while. Why hasn’t he just left her already? It can’t be just because of the kid...’ 

‘There’s a lot of things. The house belongs to his parents so he can’t just leave and it wouldn’t be fair to kick her out when he’s the one ending things. He has tried to break up with her before but every time he does, she turns it around on him and manipulates him into thinking he has to stay. Even if he’s unhappy. This is all coming from Eliott though, so he could just be feeding me lies to get me where he wants...’ He really didn’t believe that was the case though. Eliott was the kindest most genuine person Lucas had ever met and playing with peoples feelings really didn’t seem like his forte.

‘Jeez, poor guy. I mean, he’s an angel for putting up with all this just for his son but at some point you have to think about yourself and what you want.’ Arthur said.

‘I agree. It’s not your fault Lulu. Sure you had sex with a taken guy and that’s not the greatest thing to do but if he really likes you then maybe you can be his ticket out. I’m sure what’s her face is a nice person and just totally blinded by love but she has to know things aren’t good with them two. It’s not fair to Eliott that she keeps guilt tripping him into a relationship. That’s emotional abuse, why would you want to bring your kid up into that?’ Basile explained. Everyone stared at Basile incredulously, completely taken aback by the maturity he’d somehow magically acquired.

‘where the fuck did that come from?’ Arthur asked, wide eyed. Basile shrugged, leaning back in his seat. 

‘What can I say, I have a way with words. I’m the Sock Crates of our generation.’ 

‘you mean Socrates?’ Yann smirked while Arthur and Lucas shook their heads in amusement.

‘so close, Bas. So close.’

Basile rolled his eyes.

‘yeah whatever, fuck you guys. Next time I’ll just shut up and let you live with your shitty problems while I keep my superior advice to myself.’

‘no in all seriousness, thank you. I really needed to hear that. I felt so bad for Lucille but maybe it’s Eliott I should be sympathising with instead. He’s clearly not happy with her and I do think that even if I hadn’t come along, he would still feel the exact same way. I just don’t know what to do. Lucille trusted me, you know? She’s the one who hired me, not him. She gave me this perfect job without a second thought and what am I going to do for her in return, run away with her boyfriend? The father of her child? It just doesn’t seem right. I want Eliott to be happy but I don’t know if I want to be the reason for it. Not yet, anyway. Not when she’s clearly still in love with him.’

Even though none of the other boys had experienced this dilemma before, they could understand completely where Lucas was coming from.

‘if you’re not ready, then tell him that. Tell him that he should figure out what he wants by himself and that when everything blows over, give you a call. I think that’s the best option for both of you.’ Yann told him.

‘Exactly. And besides, are you even ready to date a guy with a kid? You’d basically be a second dad and at 19. That’s some heavy shit.’ Arthur added. Lucas nodded, taking in their advice.

‘yeah, you’re right. I need time to think and he needs time to get his shit together. He probably wont even want me by then but at least then it won’t be me getting with him while he’s vulnerable and needs a way out.’

‘stop that. If he doesn’t want you then he’s a fucking idiot. You’re a catch Lulu and Sunday night we’re getting you some fresh dick.’ Yann pat him on the shoulder while the other two nodded in agreement. Lucas rolled his eyes.

‘I had dick not even a week ago, stop trying to turn me into a hoe. What’s Sunday night anyways?’

‘remember Imanes brother? Tall, dark, he was at her 18th last year? Yeah well he’s getting married and having a sick engagement party Sunday night and told Imane to invite everyone she knew. It’s gonna go off and he’s like 26 or something so his friends would be perfect for you.’

‘you’d know this if you were ever active in the group chat.’

‘that group chat is a mess and you know it. I’ll come but I’m not getting with anyone, okay? And don’t even try to set me up or I’ll drop kick you all.’

 

-

 

Saturday was a tense one for Eliott. Lucille had been home all day and refused to let him leave her side, claiming that they had to start acting like a real couple in order to be one. Eliott wanted to object but with Liam around it wouldn’t be right. So he shut up and played along knowing full well in his mind that tonight he would end it all. He owed it to himself and Lucille to not let this drag out longer than needed. There was no coming back from their downfall and it was time she knew the hard truth. 

At 6pm Eliott was in the lounge room playing with Liam while Lucille cooked them dinner. He watched his son happily arranging his action figures, feeling heavy guilt pooling in his stomach. In Liam’s little 4 year old mind, his parents were as happy and in love as humanly possible. He couldn’t bare the thought of taking that away from him but it wasn’t about him anymore. It wasn’t about what Lucille or Liam wanted, it was about what Eliott needed. He was finally putting his happiness and mental health first and he wasn’t about to feel bad for it. Not when he’d been putting it off for far too long. 

‘Hey Li, come here for a sec.’ 

Liam toddled over and plopped himself down in Eliotts lap while the older man carded his fingers through the soft, honey-brown hair. 

‘Are you sad, daddy?’ 

Eliott furrowed his brows.

‘What makes you say that?’ 

‘You haven’t smiled much today. You always smile. Mama said it’s ‘cause you’re tired from working. I think you should stop.’ 

Eliott chuckled and shook his head. 

‘It’s not because of that, but I will take that into consideration. No, Daddy’s just thinking about some stuff that might change some things around here.’ 

Eliott chewed on his bottom lip, unsure of where this conversation was going. 

‘Like what?’ Liam craned his head back so that he was now looking up at Eliott, big blue eyes full of wonder.

‘Well, how would you feel about having two houses to sleep at instead of one?’ 

‘Like a sleepover at Grandma and Grandpa’s?’ 

Eliott shook his head.

‘No like if I lived in one and mama lived in another...’ 

Liam frowned.

‘We’re not all gonna live together anymore?’ His voice was wavering as if he were on the verge of tears. Eliott tightened his arms around the boy and pulled him closer to his chest. 

‘No, I don’t know yet baby. If that makes you upset then don’t worry about it okay? I’m not going anywhere.’ 

Liam nodded slowly, face buried in Eliotts shirt. 

 

Meanwhile, Lucille was in the kitchen cooking when there was a knock on the front door. She left her curry simmering and went to see who it was. She immediately regret opening up when she saw Ash standing behind. 

‘Ashlee. What a nice surprise.’ 

‘Actually, it’s just Ash. Think I’ve mentioned that multiple times but hey, water under that bridge. May I come in?’ 

Lucille held back the urge to roll her eyes and stepped aside, allowing ash to walk passed. 

‘And will you be staying for dinner?’ The tone of Lucille’s voice screamed for Ash to say no but she just smiled and nodded. 

‘Smells amazing, I’d love to. They’re in the lounge I assume?’ 

Lucille nodded wordlessly and Ash walked down the hall and into the lounge room, ignoring Lucille’s frustrated sigh. 

‘Hey boys’ she greeted, seeing the two of them cuddled up on the couch.

‘Ashyyy!!’ 

Liam crawled out of Eliotts lap and bounded over, allowing her to scoop him up in her arms. 

‘Aww Lima you make me feel so special! More than I can say for your father’ 

Eliott chuckled. 

‘What are you doing here? I thought you came back tomorrow.’ 

‘It’s great to see you too, Eli. Nah the last day had shit people playing and one of the girls in our group almost OD’d so we figured we’d leave a day early. Plus I thought you might need me this weekend.’ She shot him a pointed look which Eliott avoided, looking back at the TV. 

‘I’m glad you’re here and safe.’ 

Ash furrowed her brows at Eliotts strange behaviour. He promised her he’d talk to Lucille but now he was acting like it was the last thing on his to-do list. She was about to question it when Lucille called for him from the kitchen. He sent her an apologetic smile before retreating from the room. Ash set Liam on the ground and watched him play while attempting to her the conversation in the kitchen. 

‘You know I don’t like her being here. She’s bad news and you’ve known that ever since you got that call from the ER 5 years ago. I don’t want her in this house and especially not around Liam.’

Ash clenched her fists, willing herself not to storm in there and give Lucille a piece of her mind. 

‘How can you say that? She’s done more for us than anyone in your entire family. Before Lucas, who was the one that was always here when I couldn’t care for him? She was. My parents some days but mostly her. She never asks for compensation or anything, even though she’s a student who could probably use it, especially when she’s giving up her own time to look after our son.’ Eliott bit back. Lucille huffed out a cynical laugh.

‘oh please, she doesn’t need any more money than you already give her. I see the bank statements, Eliott, I’m not stupid.’

‘she’s family! That’s what we do with family! Maybe you’re unfamiliar with that term but it means unconditional love and support. Something we clearly don’t have.’

‘are we seriously still on this?? We’re not breaking up, Eliott. you’re not going anywhere and we’re certainly not doing that fucking joint custody bullshit. I wont put my son through that.’

Ash looked down at Liam who seemed to be too invested in his action figures to hear the argument. Thank god.

‘then I don’t know what to do, Lucille! I don’t fucking know. There’s no way out of this. I don’t want to be with you anymore and I’m sick and tired of pretending like I do. I get that you don’t want to hurt Liam, I do, but this isn’t about him anymore and it’s not about you either. This is about me finally deciding that enough is enough and being here with you is detrimental to my health and wellbeing. I’m sorry.’

Ash couldn’t listen anymore, the pain in Eliotts voice was so raw and she knew he’d been holding this in for far too long.

‘hey Li, how about we go for a trip to the supermarket? I’ll even buy you a toy and we can get McDonalds on the way home.’

Liam jumped up and nodded excitedly.

‘yes yes yes!! Are mama and daddy coming too?’

Ash smiled and shook her head.

‘no sweetie they need some alone time to talk about adult stuff. We’re too fun for that, we’ll leave it to the old people’ she winked. Liam giggled and nodded, allowing Ash to scoop him up in her arms. She walked to the kitchen first where the yelling had died down slightly but it seemed that Lucille was far too distraught to raise her voice.

‘hey I’m just gonna take Liam to the shops with me. I’ll get him a happy meal on the way.’

Lucille looked like she was about to argue when Eliott cut in.

‘thanks Ash, I’ll text you when we’ve sorted things. Have fun buddy.’ He ruffled Liams hair before Ash turned and left. They went through McDonalds drive through and got their dinner then sat in the supermarket parking spot to eat.

‘why was mama crying?’ Liam spoke up after a few minutes silence of them smashing out their food.

‘she’s just a little bit sad at the moment, she’ll be okay though. Nothing for you to worry about.’

‘did daddy make her sad?’

‘no baby, daddy’s sad too. They just need a bit of time to get over their sadness then you can go back and give them both big cuddles to feel better. For now though, I think we should go do some shopping.’

Ash carried him through the store, walking down aisle after aisle with nothing but a chocolate bar and a pez in their basket. She set him down to reach some soy milk when he took off down one of the aisles, calling out to someone who had just gone past.

‘shit, Liam!’ Ash hurried after him and came to a halt when she saw who Liam had spotted. Lucas was crouched down in front of him, arms wrapped around the younger boy.

‘oh thank god, thought I was going to have to give him the stranger danger talk.’

Lucas chuckled and stood up, Liam still attached to his side.

‘I don’t think I’ve seen anyone so excited to see me in a supermarket at 6 pm on a Saturday. Isn’t it a bit late for him to be out?’ Lucas was softly carding his fingers through the smaller boys hair. Ash nodded.

‘yeah but it’s definitely better than being at home right now.’ she gave Lucas a knowing look, careful not to give too much away in front of Liam. Lucas nodded in understanding.

‘ah, right…’

‘hey Li do you wanna go pick out some juice boxes? They’re just at the end of this aisle.’ Ash suggested.

‘how many can I get??’

‘as many as your little arms can carry’

Liam grinned and bounded over to the juice section.

‘sorry he just seems pretty oblivious to what’s going on and I don’t think it’s my place to tell him.’

‘yeah no you’re right. So that bad huh?’ Lucas was gnawing nervously on his bottom lip. Ash sighed.

‘look I don’t know how close you are with Lucille but I’ll tell you now, I can’t stand that bitch. She’s an angel to Liam and such a good mother but as a person, she’s horrible. I can deal with her not liking me and talking shit to Eliott but when she’s constantly invalidating his feelings, that’s when I have a problem. He doesn’t deserve that.’

Lucas shifted awkwardly.

‘you’re that sure he’s a good person?’

‘I'm not sure I know any good people, but he’s definitely the best one in my life. He’s not perfect, no. Neither am I, or you. We’ve all done bad things, maybe some are worse than others, but that doesn’t mean we don’t deserve to be heard and listened to and allowed to make decisions for ourselves. Lucille seems to think that because Eliotts fucked up multiple times in their relationship, she basically owns him. I guess tonight he’s just had enough.’ Ash watched fondly as Liam tried to pile on more juice boxes he certainly wouldn’t be able to carry.

‘you know a lot about him, huh?’ it was more of a statement than a question. Ash nodded.

‘we met when I was 14. He was friends with my brother before he passed. I went through a rough patch after that and he was there to help me. He saw me at my worst and I saw him at his, I guess that raw vulnerability just bought us closer together. It also means I’m pretty protective of him too. He’s done so much for me in the past and present so I try to do the same.’

A whole heap of thoughts were swirling around Lucas’ brain and clearly ash could sense something was up.

‘we never slept together. Never kissed. Never even wanted too. He pretty much took on the roll of older brother considering my parents don’t really give a shit about me anymore. They gave up caring after the accident, which I get. That would’ve been me if it hadn’t been for Eliott.’

Even though Lucas didn’t know Ash, he had an overwhelming urge to wash away all the pain and sadness hidden behind those blue eyes.

‘I’m so sorry, that must’ve been so tough. I don’t have siblings but I get the whole parent thing. My mum is in a psychiatric ward that never lets me visit and I haven’t heard from my dad since he skipped town and stopped giving me money to live on. My friends are like my Eliott, though, and my roommates. They pulled me out and I feel like I still owe them everything for it.’

Ash smiled softly.

‘I known the feeling. I get why Eliott likes you so much, you’re one of a kind Lucas.’

Lucas felt the heat rising to his cheeks.

‘I- uh… thank you.’

She chuckled.

‘He didn’t tell me anything, no, but he didn’t really need to. Theres something different about him. I can always tell when things have changed with him, usually for the worse. This time though, he seems happier, hopeful even. I think you may have something to do with it.’

Lucas didn’t know what to say. There was no point denying their affair but he had no idea how much of an impact his presence had made on Eliotts wellbeing. They were interrupted by Liam hobbling over with far too many juice box packs.

‘well well well, it seems I may have underestimated your physical strength little man. Chuck them in the basket.’

Liam grinned and unloaded his findings into Ash’s shopping basket.

‘I should go, I told my roommate I would get stuff for dinner about an hour ago.’ Lucas told them. Liam frowned.

‘what?? No don’t go! You can come back with us! Right Ashy?’ He put on his best puppy dog eyes but Ash shook her head.

‘sorry buddy, not tonight.’

Liam hung his head low and Lucas crouched down infront of him.

‘hey don’t be sad. I promise I’ll see you on Monday, okay? We’ll hang out all day and do whatever you want.’

Liam perked up at that.

‘really?? I want to go back to the park. With daddy this time. He said he would come next time we go!’

Lucas smiled.

‘of course, sounds like a plan. I’ll see you then. Bye Ash, it was great talking with you.’

‘and you. Have a nice night, Lucas.’

They parted ways and Lucas felt a small weight lift off his shoulders. Maybe this thing with Eliott wouldn’t be so difficult afterall. Maybe things were going to work out fine. Maybe Lucas was way too much of an optimist.

 

-

 

Lucas had almost forgotten about the engagement party on Sunday night until Yann burst into his apartment and insisted he’d help the other boy dress appropriately. They settled on a pair of black ripped jeans and a nice white dress shirt, rolled up to his elbows. Normally Lucas would pair that with some old tattered sneakers but this time Yann had come prepared, offering up his favourite white and black hightop converses, claiming they would surely get Lucas laid.

The party was held on a rooftop garden somewhere in the back streets of Paris. It was truly beautiful and spacious enough to fit a huge guest list.

‘Lulu there’s hot guys everywhere, wow! Ooh what about that one??’ Basile nodded over to a curly haired boy with caramel skin and a dazzling smile.

‘are you kidding, Bas? That’s Sofiane, the guy who’s always plastered over Imanes Instagram and apparently not her boyfriend but everyone knows he is. Clearly off limits.’ Arthur replied.

‘oh whatever, that was just one. There’s heaps of hotties. Oh holy shit wait look at the one talking to Idriss! He’s easily the most attractive guy here. Even I want to jump him.’

‘are you sure you’re straight?’ Arthur smirked. Lucas chuckled but decided to take a peak at Basiles mystery guy, almost choking on his drink when he realised who it was. There standing by the open bar in washed blue jeans and a patterned button up shirt, was Eliott. Lucas hadn’t seen the other boy since Thursday but somehow since then, he’d gotten even more beautiful. As if that was even possible.

‘shit…’ he breathed out, eyes not leaving the specimen before him.

‘I know right? An actual Greek god.’ Basile nodded.

‘no I mean shit, that’s Eliott.’

‘wait, what?? That’s _the_ Eliott? the DILF you’re in love with?’ Arthur questioned, shocked face matching both of the other boys’

‘yes, that’s him. I literally showed you guys a photo of him like a week ago, did you seriously forget what he looked like?’ Lucas rolled his eyes.

‘ahh right! The one with the mesmerising eyes, got it. Shit Lulu, I get now why you’re so obsessed with him.’

‘Can you all stop staring at him please? I don’t want him looking over here, I’m trying to avoid him.’ Lucas hissed.

‘uh yeah it’s a bit late for that.’ Yann muttered. Lucas looked up, only to be met with a pair of steel blue eyes staring back at him, slightly confused. Lucas offered him an awkward smile which Eliott responded with a bright grin, sending warmth through the younger boys’ body.

‘fuck okay I have to piss, I’ll be back.’ Lucas didn’t wait for a reply from his friends, making a beeline for the sliding doors and disappearing inside. He spent as long as possible in the bathroom, fixing himself up and making sure he looked somewhat attractive, now very thankful for Yanns assistance earlier.

Lucas exited the bathroom 5 minutes later feeling slightly more relaxed and determined to avoid Eliott at all costs. That plan was soon abandoned when he almost collided with another body on his way back out to the party. A pair of large, strong hands positioned themselves on Lucas’ waist preventing him from toppling over.

‘fuck sorry I-’ Lucas was abruptly cut off when he caught sight of the angelic face centimetres away from his own.

‘you’re forgiven, maybe next time don’t walk and text yeah?’ there was a playful glint in Eliotts eyes that made Lucas feel all kinds of things. Things he really wasn’t in the mood to feel right at this moment. He stepped out of Eliotts grasp, putting a comfortable distance between the two.

‘yeah I’ll remember that, thanks…’

‘I’ll admit, I wasn’t expecting to see you here.’

Lucas shifted nervously, desperate to get back to his friends. After what happened on Thursday, he really wasn’t prepared to exchange niceties with Eliott right now.

‘uh yeah I went to school with Idriss’ sister, Imane. She invited me… and you?’

‘Idriss is my best friend from high school, I’m a grooms man.’

Lucas nodded, prying his eyes away from Eliotts piercing gaze.

‘and Lucille? She’s not here?’

Eliott sighed.

‘Lucas, Lucille and I, we’re not-’

‘you’re not what? Together? A couple? I may be young, Eliott, but I’m not an idiot. Maybe things aren’t great with you two but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re still in a relationship with her. I’m not mad, I have no right to be, but don’t feed me this bullshit just to trick me into sleeping with you again. I don’t deserve that.’ Lucas didn’t mean to sound so bitter but he was growing real tired of pining after a guy he will probably never have. Eliott shook his head and stepped forward, diminishing the gap Lucas had willingly put between them.

‘just let me finish, okay? Lucille and I aren’t together anymore, I broke up with her last night. It was one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do but I don’t regret it for a second. I don’t love her and I know that if I stayed, it would only get worse. I’m not saying this so you and I can be together, that’s your decision to make whenever you’re ready. I just thought you should know and I also want to thank you for being my driving force, I guess. If you hadn’t have come into my life I never would have had the courage to remove myself from this toxic relationship and I don’t even want to think about what would’ve happened to me. You made me feel things no one else ever has and for that, I am truly thankful.’

Lucas was completely and utterly speechless by the time Eliott had stopped talking. Never in his life had he been so enamoured by someone and hearing these words was just the icing on the cake. Still, all he could do was stand there motionless, mouth slightly agape and eyes fixed on the beautiful man in front of him. Of course this was the exact moment Yann chose to make himself present.

‘here you are! Thought you might’ve gotten caught up with staring at yourself in the bathroom mirror.’ He joked. Lucas flashed him a quick glare and Eliott smiled, turning to greet Yann.

‘sorry for keeping him. I’m Eliott.’

‘Yann. And don’t worry about it, kind of nice not having to deal with his grumpy ass for once.’ Yann winked.

‘hey Yann, isn’t there somewhere you have to be? You know, anywhere that’s not here.’ Not only had Yann ruined the moment, but now he was insulting Lucas right in front of the guy he liked. Lucas certainly wasn’t having this.

‘hm? Oh yeah Basile wants to do shots. You in?’

Lucas rolled his eyes.

‘I’m kind of busy right now so no. I’ll join in a bit.’

Yann glanced at Eliott whose eyes were focused on Lucas, a soft smile playing on his lips.

‘sure man, it was great meeting you Eliott. See you soon Lulu.’ With that Yann disappeared back into the party.

‘I hate my friends.’ Lucas muttered, causing Eliott to laugh.

‘no you don’t. Besides, he seems nice.’

‘he is. Most of the time, anyway.’

Eliott nodded slowly. There was a moment of silence between them before Eliott spoke up again.

‘I should go back out there, let you process things. Take all the time you need Lucas, seriously. I’m not in a hurry and I’m not moving out for a little while yet.’

Lucas shook his head.

‘no. I mean, I don’t need time. I thought I did but honestly, I just want you. I understand if this is too soon though. You and Lucille were together so long, it might be better if you wait a little before jumping into another relationship.’

Eliott smiled and closed the distance between them, cupping Lucas’ face in his hands.

‘maybe, but I don’t want to wait. I think I’ve waited long enough, don’t you?’

Lucas tilted his head up, lips parted and begging for Eliott to capture them in his own. And that’s exactly what he did. The kiss was soft and sweet, not alike any of the previous ones they’d shared. There was no urgency or desperation. No clashing of teeth or wandering of hands. Just the gentle movement of lips and a promise of what was to come for these two hopelessly in love boys.

 

-

 

coming soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so yes i have a new fic coming soon and i'll give $10 AUD to anyone who can guess what it's based on. all i can say is i'm super excited for it and i hope you all love it. i was also thinking of maybe giving this fic one more chapter with like some domesticity with elu and Liam and also Lucille maybe finding out about them but leave a comment below if you think i should. bisous.


End file.
